Lost Time Memories Xx
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Lelouch searches for his past while Gino and Suzaku fight for his love. An invention that can change a war was recently made by Lloyd. With calculating eyes that watch from the shadows, no one is safe. How can Lelouch protect his dear sister while being a Knight of Britannia as well as the vessel for the Merlin Project? "The enemy is always closer then you think"
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe... ._. I've been quite busy with adventurequest worlds ^-^" I was kinda concentrating on that for the last few days v.v" And I know, I am not finished my other story, but hey, it's a yolo life. And thus, I have decided to start with this one xD**

**I really have no idea how i got this idea to be honest... I'm not to sure if this plan will even work ._. So fingers crossed? xD**

**But anyway, I do not own Code Geass or anything xD ^-^**

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, the sun was raising. But through out that time, rain was pouring on the ground. Drip, drop, were the sounds that echoed around that area. But meanwhile, in a building, a single figure sat by the window, in his hands was a simple book about the wars of the past. His amethyst scanned the pages as the words registered into his head.

The room that he sat in was empty, silent, hallow. The furniture was all monochrome themed, and the only sound you could hear was the rain pouring down and the constant ticking of the clock, indicating that it was only six in the morning. But he was still reading, he was already ready for the day ahead of him. And so, with the remaining hours before school started, he spent his time reading.

But then, soft creaking noises were heard as he looked up, only to be greeted with the sight of his blind sister, still in her pink nightgown. Her eyes closed and her hair slightly messed up.

"Nunnally, shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked softly with fondness in his voice as he stood up and walked towards her, leaving his book by the window.

Laughing a sweet laugh, one that reminded him of gentle bells, Nunnally replied. "Then shouldn't you be asleep as well? You still have two hours before you should have woke up."

"I guess you're right, but you should still get some sleep. It's not healthy for you to be up at this time."

"I will, but I want you to come with me."

"Of course," replied Lelouch as he took her small hand. It was a normal routine for them, Lelouch would wake up at four and read for two hours, and then Nunnally would wake up at six and ask him to come to her bedroom with her.

As they both got into the bed, Lelouch draped the simple white cover over Nunnally's fragile form with a small smile on his face. Yes, the most important person in his life, his only meaning to live. His beautiful little sister, Nunnally, he thought as he fell asleep in bliss, knowing that his sister was safe for another day.

* * *

As Lelouch re-opened his eyes, he looked out the window and saw that the sun was present in the sky. Slowly getting out of the bed, careful not to disturb his sister's blissful sleep, he stood up and left the room.

Straightening all the crease marks on his uniform, Lelouch placed his shoes on before getting his simple school bag.

But before leaving, Lelouch quickly wrote a small note for his dear sister and his maid that became more like a mother to him through out the years.

_I might be home late today, Rivilz and I have a meeting to go to. But don't worry, I already prepared your favorite dish for dinner. Just ask Sayoko to warm it up. _

_Remember to take care and Sayoko, thank you for taking care of Nunnally once again. _

_From Lelouch._

* * *

As Lelouch entered the school grounds, he saw that hardly anyone was there. But it was expected, because once again, he was half an hour early.

So like normal, he made his way to the school library, a place where he would be granted peace. But to be honest, that was just a lie.

And like usual, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards, causing him to stumble a bit before regaining his balance.

Looking up, he was greeted with emerald eyes.

"Ah, I'm so sorry,"apologized Suzaku as he tried to help his friend, but all Lelouch did was wave it off.

"No worries, but I am sure that you want to tell me something? It's not everyday that you do that," said Lelouch sarcastically as he dragged on the word 'everyday'. Because to be honest, Suzaku would always do that to him since the start of the year. But that was already a couple of months ago.

But all that Suzaku did was smile sheepishly while a soft blush appeared on his face. His heart beating rapidly as he tried to avert his eyes away. Ah, yes. The normal feeling that I get whenever I try to tell Lelouch something. Something important, he sighed in his head as his right hand played with a piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah... I wanted to give-" He said in the strongest voice he could muster before as voice interrupted his own.

"Lulu!" Yelled a blonde haired boy as he ran over to the shocked amethyst eyed boy. Instantly, as if on instinct, he grabbed Lelouch in a bone crushing hug. "So, have you decided the day of our date yet?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Suzaku was raging inside. "Gino, I was trying to give Lelouch something!" He accused angrily as Gino placed his head on the struggling Lelouch.

"But I'm talking to my Lulu," whined Gino as he added extra effect on the word 'my', causing Suzaku to punch him.

"He isn't yours!"

"He is so!"

"He never confirmed it! You've just been harassing him since the start of the year!"

"And you've not?"

"I'm his best friend!"

"Ha! So you have haven't denied it! You have been harassing Lulu and your only his best friend!"

Giving out a frustrated sigh, Suzaku glared at the smirking blonde. "And you haven't denied it either, you've been harassing him as well!"

"Nope! Lulu's my-"

"Alright! Both of you, please, shut up," ordered Lelouch as the two teens looked over towards him, only to be greeted with a frustrated smile and a pair of eyes that held a dangerous glint to them.

* * *

As the three of them walked to class, Suzaku and Gino could not stop glaring at each other while arguing. The whole school knew that they were love rivals for Lelouch, and both would always make it obvious.

But despite that, Lelouch would just watch from the sidelines, smiling inwardly to himself at their childish behavior. Because, he wishes that life could just stay like this. With everyone of his friends and his dear sister living happily, getting into petty arguments and having fun. Yes, for now, Lelouch was content with his life.

* * *

"Mr Lamperouge," spoke the teacher with a glare fixed in his eyes as he looked at the half awake teenager.

"Yes sir?" Asked Lelouch nonchalantly as the teacher's glare turned more fierce. Needless to say, Lelouch's attitude was irritating the teacher.

"Would you care to tell us when did the German Nazis invade Poland during the second world war?" Challenged the teacher as Lelouch smirked.

"They invaded on the first of September, 1939, one week after the signing of the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact."

"Hm, so they did." Muttered the teacher before returning to his spot next to the white board.

With that, Lelouch turned his face towards the window. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the grass was lush green. The clear blue sky and the shimmering sun made the view look more like a picture then reality, was his thought as he rested his head on his hand.

* * *

"Checkmate." Stated Lelouch as he placed the pawn down, all while staring into the bewildered eyes of the nobleman who sat before him. All the servants around them stared at the game with shock written on their faces.

A few seconds passed before the nobleman began laughing. "My, my. Such a smart young boy, aren't you?" He asked with his deep voice as he clapped his hands slowly. "I shall hold true to my words though, I can't destroy a little boy's pride. £500 shall be yours, I have no use for it anyway."

Smirking, Lelouch replied. "And I thank you for your generosity."

* * *

"Aw great," whined Rivilz as he stopped his motorbike while Lelouch looked away from his book. "There's going to be a traffic jam now..."

"So it would seam," was the reply that Lelouch gave his friend as his eyes narrowed. "Look over there," said Lelouch as he pointed to the right.

"Knightmare frames," whispered Rivilz in awe and shock.

"The military. Something must have happened." Said Lelouch as he took his helmet off and placed it in the vehicle alongside the book that he was reading.

"Wait, your not really going over there!"

"Why not? Just head back to the academy with out me, just say that I had to collect something." Instructed Lelouch before he disappeared.

"Aw man!"

* * *

With every step he took towards the area that the military claimed, he received more and more questioning stares, until finally a solider pulled his arm, forcing Lelouch to face him.

"State your business here, I don't think a school boy like you should be wandering around these grounds." Came a gruff voice from the man.

"I was merely wondering why the military is here. It is not everyday that this happens..." Was the reply he gave as the man narrowed his eyes.

"It isn't your place to question his highness's orders. You should return back to your school while you can-."

"But he could be the perfect piece!" Came a joyful voice as a man practically skipped towards them. "I think he would do quite nicely! He seams like he has the brains unlike the rest of you lot!"

"Lloyd!" Scolded a woman as she ran to the hyper scientist. "I apologize for his behavior," she said as the solider nodded before walking away, needless to say he was offended by the statement, but knew not to talk back to a person with a higher rank then himself.

"So what do you say? Are you up for the job?" Asked Lloyd as he looked towards Lelouch.

"And may I ask what is the job?"

"It is for a current experiment that we are working on. So far everything is going along perfectly, but we just can't find someone to be the..." Trailed off Cécile as she tried to find the right words.

"Guinea pig?" Offered Lelouch as Lloyd smiled and nodded his head while Cécile denied the fact.

"No, no. We need someone to try out the armor. It's just that the armor will become a part of the human... It's quite hard to explain..." Informed Cécile.

"And how much are you paying if I do help you out in this experiment of yours..?" Asked Lelouch as Lloyd's face brightened.

"£1500 Per week!" Offered Lloyd as Lelouch thought abut the offer.

If he did accept it, then he would be working for Britannia, but he could also gain more power if he raised through the ranks. And then, he could investigate what happened to Gino, Suzaku, Nunnally, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, Rivilz, Milly and himself. How come the nine of them only remembered one year of their life, while the rest of their memories were lost.

"Deal." He decided as Lloyd quickly pulled his arm and dragged him into a portable science lab.

"Let's get to work!" He exclaimed excitingly as he pulled out a needle with a purplish, reddish color.

* * *

"Your highness, it's a phone call for you," said general Bartley as he held the phone out for his prince.

Letting out a frustrated yet dramatic sigh, the prince placed his arm above his forehead while closing his eyes. "Tell them to contact me later, right now I am currently busy. Very busy."

"But your highness, it's the man from the Camelot research division, they say that they wish to help." Tried the general as the prince opened his eyes as he stared at the phone questioningly.

"Give it here," he ordered as the general did as he was told and gave the prince the phone. "Hello?" He asked into the gadget.

"_Clovis! I-ouch!... Alright, alright, _we _finally finished _our _little project and _we _would like permission to release it into the battle field to gather up data!_" Said the happy scientist into the phone while exaggerating on the words 'we' and 'our'.

"And what project would that be?" Asked the dramatic prince as he could feel the excitement coming from the phone in his hand.

"_I call it the Merlin project! But unlike the Lancelot project, this isn't a Knightmare frame. It's something much more effective and powerful._" Replied Lloyd as a sigh was heard from Cécile.

Pondering over the options, the prince finally came to a decision. "Alright, alright, send it into the ghetto!" He said dramatically before hanging up.

As soon as the call ended, he slouched into his seat. "Your highness, are you alright?" Asked the general hastily as the prince gave out a sigh.

"Not really... Now I'm not sure if I owe him a favor or if he owe's me a favor... But that doesn't matter, either way, he will make me owe him a favor," were the words that escaped his lips as he stared at nothing. This is so not my day, he thought sadly as he crossed his arms.

* * *

"Alright Lelouch, good luck," smiled Cécile as she gave Lelouch an outfit that was similar to a Knightmare pilot's, the only difference was that his was all black with hardly visible red wires scattered about on the sleeves and a red button above his heart. "Just press it to transform and once your in the Merlin form, you'll see another button. Just press that to transform back, alright?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile as Cécile walked away to allow him to get changed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd was standing next to a white and golden Knightmare frame with a smug look on his face. His aura was radiating excitement and smugness with every tick that the clock made.

"I bet her." Was his only statement as Cécile looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he just continued to grin.

"I so bet her," he repeated the sentence, except he dragged the word 'so' for five seconds.

After a couple more attempts to get the crazed scientist to tell her who was this person that he bet, Cécile finally gave up. "I'll never truly understand you..." She muttered as the doors opened.

"So shall I just walk into the battle field or ..?" He asked as he stared at the Knightmare frame behind the scientist, already having an idea of how he may be entering the ghetto. Meanwhile, Lloyd quickly made his way over to the boy.

"Not today! Because of your luck, you shall have a shot to pilot my precious child, the Lancelot!" Exclaimed the scientist, his grin still in place. It's a wonder how he managed to stay so happy for so long, pondered Lelouch as he nodded his head.

"Here you go and once again good luck," said Cécile as she gave him the key for the Knightmare frame.

"Thanks," replied Lelouch as he got into the cockpit of Knightmare frame. "Let's see what will happen now," he muttered as everything began to light up.

"Three." Muttered Cécile as she stared at the count down.

"Two." Exclaimed Lloyd, he was practically jumping up and down.

"One." Whispered Lelouch as the Knightmare came to life and entered the battle field like a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, so I have finally decided after three or four hours of pondering that **Lost Time Memories Xx** is the sequel to **Strategies of Love**. xD **

**I already have the stuff planned out, and I'm happy that people already added this to their favorites and already got one review! :D *happy dances* And so because of that, I'm going to try even harder to make this a better story T^T**

**I do not own Code Geass**

**And feel free to leave a review, I love reading what you guys think of it so far xD**

* * *

Last Time;

_"Three." Muttered Cécile as she stared at the count down._

_"Two." Exclaimed Lloyd, he was practically jumping up and down._

_"One." Whispered Lelouch as the Knightmare came to life and entered the battle field like a flash._

* * *

The sounds of guns firing, the sounds of Knightmares destroying. It made Lelouch feel sick that these people were ruining the illusion of a peaceful world for his sister. But yet, he knew that the world could never be peaceful, especially with the way that Britannia ruled it.

Wars, was that the only word that they knew? Britannia, they wasted their money on weapons, technology, all for the sake of war. They ignore the pleas for food, water and shelter, they turn a person's life into a living hell. An example is the eighteen countries that Britannia took. They strip them of their rights and they destroy their pride.

Yes, Britannia is a war machine. One ruled by emperor Charles. Thought Lelouch bitterly as he destroyed another Sutherland, swiftly kicking the Knightmare frame, sending it flying before the person that piloted it ejected the seat.

"18 destroyed so far." He heard Lloyd's giddy voice from the transmitter as he smirked.

"But I wonder how they even got hold of the Knightmare frames..." Muttered Cécile in the back ground as Lelouch agreed with her.

How did a simple terrorist group get hold of one hundred Knightmare frames? It was simply impossible! Narrowing his eyes at the thought, the Lancelot punched another Sutherland before ripping it apart. And from the corner of his eye, Lelouch saw blood dripping onto the ground.

Yes, Britannia is a war machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ashford Academy, the student council were all gathered around a panting Rivilz. Every member aside from Nina was glaring at him. But the pair of glares that stood out the most was Suzaku's and Gino's.

All you could hear was the heavy breaths of the poor boy, the slow ticking of the clock and the fast paste typing from Nina.

"You didn't bring Lelouch back!" Yelled Suzaku as his hands clenched. His glare at full force.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yelped Rivilz as he tensed up.

"And you just allowed him to walk into the military base?" Accused Gino as Rivilz slowly backed away from the angry pair, tears streaming down his face.

"He disappeared before I had the chance to stop him!" He cried as Suzaku began walking away.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Suzaku left the room, muttering, "I better save him before he gets into trouble."

Narrowing his eyes, Gino ran out of the door and past a shocked Suzaku. "Not before me you don't!" He declared. His plan already laid out in his head. It was simple. He would be Lelouch's handsomely, charming knight and save him, then they could live happily ever after. Meanwhile, Suzaku could cry about losing Lelouch while Gino could be with the said boy. Yes, perfect, he thought happily.

Quickly he got into his motorbike and sped to the ghetto with all the drama happening.

* * *

"Those stupid boys," muttered Milly with worry as she stared out the window. The students were walking around, chatting with their friends, and not caring about what was going on. Not knowing.

"Do you think that Lulu will be alright..?" Asked Shirley with a blush on her face, but she felt like she was going to cry. It was true that she liked him, but with the competition of Gino and Suzaku... She felt invisible.

Suzaku, he was one of the top jocks in the school, everyone knew that. And it only took a year or so for most of the people in the school to warm up to him, even if he was just an Honorary Britannian. He was kind, caring and he was innocent. He just radiated innocence.

But Gino on the other hand. He use to be a Knightmare pilot. He even has his own personal Knightmare frame, a gift from his family on his sixteenth birthday. He was another jock like Suzaku, but he was funny and good company, always there to try cheer up a friend.

Giving out a sigh, Shirley placed her head on the table. "It's impossible." She muttered to herself, but Milly looked over to the saddened girl.

Smiling to her, Milly said, "never give up hope, because you'll never know," and ended the small speech with a wink before walking away to meet up with Kallen.

"Never give up hope..?" Pondered Shirley as she looked out the window, only to be greeted with the sight of a girl confessing her love to another student. Smiling, she watched as the boy looked shocked before slowly nodding his head. "Never give up hope."

* * *

As Gino and Suzaku entered the ghetto as quietly as they could, they couldn't help but to flinch at the sight of all the dead bodies that were scattered around on the ground. The metallic smell of blood wafted around the area, and into their noses, making them feel sick to be there.

With every step they took, they felt their heart sink. Both of their worries for Lelouc began to increase higher and higher. Gulping, Suzaku began sweating while Gino held a sad expression on his face.

"... Do you think that Lelouch will be alright..?" Asked Suzaku in a quiet voice, he was barely able to speak. The sight before him scarred him. The possibility that Lelouch's body could be among the corpses was destroying him.

"Of course," forced out Gino as he tried to form a grin on his face, but the two boys both knew it was a miserable attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

It was unexpected. Lelouch cursed himself as a Sutherland managed to trip the Lancelot backwards before eight other Knightmare frames cornered him. He was trapped. On each side of him, two Knightmares was ready to kill him.

"I think now's the time to test out the new armor," came Lloyd's voice from the transmitter as Lelouch nodded his head. He couldn't give in. He still had to live for Nunnally and his friends. He still had to find his lost memories. And now, right now, he refused to just perish.

Not hesitating, Lelouch pressed the button above his heart before he felt a strong type of pain stab his stomach. A headache then formed itself as he gripped his head while squeezing his eyes shut, willing the pain to just disappear. It was horrible, it felt like his body was trapped in chains.

But then it disappeared. When Lelouch stared at his hands, he was greeted with the sight of black, metallic claws that looked sharp enough to slice through metal in one swift motion. His hair changed to a light shade of grey as his eyes glowed red. What was once his outfit, it now looked more like a Knightmare in a way. It was some type of black, metallic armor, one that matched his new set of claws.

He couldn't help but to smirk, as he jumped out the cockpit of the Lancelot and landed on the ground with a thump.

"What are you..!" Exclaimed one of the pilots in the Sutherland as he stared at the metallic body of Lelouch in shock, not expecting that anyone was able to jump out of a Knightmare so easily, especially with such heavy armor.

With the extra boost that the armor gave him, Lelouch appeared in front of that Knightmare frame in seconds before slicing the legs of it off, causing the Knightmare to topple over and fall onto the ground with a giant crash. But Lelouch stood before it unfazed.

"What am I..?" He pondered aloud to himself as the rest of the Knightmares charged at him. But all he did was dodge the attacks, it was simple for him. The Knightmares were larger and therefor, it was easier to strike them and destroy them. They were also slower.

Using his metallic claws, Lelouch ripped one of the Knightmare's legs off from the body before throwing it towards another Knightmare. And just like a bullet, it pierced right through the cockpit, effectively killing the pilot.

But then, more Knightmares began flooding into the area. Every single one of them were charging towards Lelouch while firing bullets. It seamed impossible to escape. He knew he was lucky that he managed to survive for so long.

And just like predicted, as Lelouch dodged one bullet, five others managed to strike into his armor, making him fall to the ground. As he landed on the ground, dust flew into the air.

"No..." He muttered as he felt his body change back. He felt weaker, his head throbbing. He tried to look up, and just before darkness over took him completely, he saw the Knightmares retreat. "No..."

* * *

The Knightmare frames were retreating, from both sides. The military returned to their base while the terrorists returned to their own. The ghetto still smelled of blood, the corpses were still littered around. But then, one corpse stood out from the rest. One that caused Suzaku and Gino to stare at in fear and horror.

"Lelouch!" Yelled Suzaku as he ran up to the body with Gino right behind him. As soon as he appeared next to the fallen boy, he fell to his knees and held his crush's body in his arms.

"Lulu..?" Muttered Gino as his tears fell on the ground, he tried desperately to search for a pulse. But... There was none.

"Call the ambulance now!" Cried Suzaku as Gino did as he was told with out hesitation. But his face paled when he looked at his phone.

"There's no network connection!" He said as he began sweating. Panicking as Lelouch's body turned a bit more pale by the second, blood still spilling out from the bullet wounds.

"Dammit..." Cursed Suzaku as he tried not to cry. Never, never would he have thought that his life would have ended up like this . It was just cruel. Just so cruel, he thought while his body was shaking.

"... We better go... People are coming," whispered Gino sadly as Knightmares were heard in the distance.

"But what about Lelouch! What will happen to him!" Yelled Suzaku as his grip tightened on his friend.

"He... We better go, Lelouch would have wanted us to live and look after Nunnally for him," muttered Gino as he held a solemn look on his face.

* * *

Where am I? Pondered Lelouch as he tried to move his body. His eyes were closed and he felt numb. He could hear a cardiac monitor and the hushed whispered of the people in the room, but it was all so distant. He felt like he wasn't really there.

But then, slowly, very slowly, he managed to open his eyes to look around. The noises in the room then became more clear, and soon, he managed to sit up.

"You should sit down," said Cécile with worry as soon as she saw Lelouch sit up. Walking over to the table in the room, she poured a glass of water for him before handing it over.

"...What exactly happened?" Asked Lelouch as he slowly drank the water. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

"You managed to kill a total of 36 Knightmares before you passed out! That's including using the Lancelot and the Merlin Project!" Exclaimed Lloyd as he burst into the room while Lelouch winced from the noise that he caused.

"Hmm... But, didn't I get shot?" Recalled Lelouch as his eyes narrowed from that memory.

_Just as he dodged one bullet, a set of five bullets managed to pierce right through his armor, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump. Dust flew to the air as he re-transformed back. Blood stained his black hair. His vision turned black as he watched the Knightmares retreat. The pain he felt was unbearable. _

"You did, it's a wonder how you managed to survive... Even with the armor, it should have been impossible. We were just lucky we found you and got you to the medical area in time." Answered Cécile with a strained smile.

"But that means that you can continue being the Lancelot pilot and the vessel for the Merlin," grinned Lloyd with joy that radiated from him.

* * *

Sitting on the bed that he woken up to, he held his mobile to his ear. His hands gripping the device as his eyes narrowed.

"Hello, this is Nunnally. But, I'm sorry right now, I'm quite busy. Feel free to leave a message though, and I'll call you as soon as I can." With that, the voice mail ended before the 'beep' was heard.

"Nunnally, this is Lelouch. I'm sorry that I haven't been back yet... And I know that it's been a week. I guess I've been caught up with things, right? Well, I'm just letting you know not to be worried, I'm perfectly fine. And I hope your behaving yourself as well. Call me back when you can, alright? I love you." He spoke into his phone as he looked out the window.

The sun was setting and the birds were flying away. The colors were spilling out in the sky. It was beautiful. Smiling, he ended the call and closed his eyes. The world was truly beautiful. The way that life filled the world. It was amazing, and yet, it was such a shame that the humans destroyed such life.

* * *

Five days after he woke up, he attended his first Knightmare piloting lesson, even though he knew he didn't need it. His body felt stronger and he guessed it was because of the armor that became a part of his body that gave him the extra energy.

With every step he took in the almost empty hall, his footsteps echoed. The voices from the news blurred around building.

"The death of Prince Clovis shocked us all, didn't it?"

"Is it safe now? Even with the security that the palace held, the prince still died!"

"Keep an eye out for your children! Who know's who will be next on their list!"

With every piece of gossip that the people blurted out, Lelouch couldn't help but to narrow his eyes. Because he knew that part of the news was true. The prince did die, and because of that, he worried for his sister's and his friend's safety.


	3. Chapter 3

To A Random Person; _D: That sounds horrible about what happened. I hope everything is alright . Also what happened to S.S and Julius will appear in the story later. Everything will be explained, maybe in chapter 10? Not to sure what chapter, lolz xD And Suzaku's geass is to change someone's personality. Like Lelouch's personality; A loyal follower of Charles who kills and destroys = A child with innocence. ^-^" And yup, I'm trying to be paced this time while writing, instead of typing the first thing that pops into my head __xD_

_Edit; stuff that, theres now a scene with S.S, V.V and C.C ._.ll_

**I own nothing and bam, a new update ^-^ And a random thought, I wish I could sing, lolz ._.ll Anyway, moving on... Wait, I already did the disclaimer... alright then, here's the new chapter :3**

* * *

Last time; 

_With every step he took in the almost empty hall, his footsteps echoed. The voices from the news blurred around building._

_"The death of Prince Clovis shocked us all, didn't it?"_

_"Is it safe now? Even with the security that the palace held, the prince still died!"_

_"Keep an eye out for your children! Who know's who will be next on their list!"_

_With every piece of gossip that the people blurted out, Lelouch couldn't help but to narrow his eyes. Because he knew that part of the news was true. The prince did die, and because of that, he worried for his sister's and his friend's safety._

* * *

"Behind you!" Yelled a voice from the transmitter as the Lancelot dodged a missile aiming towards the white and golden frame. It exploded with a bang as the water in the lake flew up to the sky. Grabbing one of the Knightmare's head, the Lancelot teared it off before using it as a bullet, throwing it towards another Knightmare that was in it's way.

And just like a bullet, the head pieced right through the frame of the Knightmare, causing the said frame to topple over and land into the lake with a massive splash.

But there wasn't enough time to celebrate before another Knightmare charged towards Lancelot, it's arm stretched out, aiming right to the core of the Lancelot. Dodging the attack, the Lancelot used it's slash harkens to grab hold of the Knightmare before throwing it towards another. Causing an explosion of fire and two deaths.

* * *

Letting out a growl of frustration, Zero sat on a chair while watching the scene play out. Tearing off his mask, his eyes glanced over to a single remote that was lying on the table beside him.

"Your not planning to use it, are you?" Asked a voice as another figure walked in. His outfit the exact same as Zero's, except what was black for Zero, was white for the figure.

"Maybe, if it comes to this. You know that ever since they got that person onto their side, we've been losing the battles... That reminds me, have you brought the pictures from the last battle?" He asked as the other figure nodded his head.

"Right here," he said as happily as he could, he took off his helmet before taking out ten photos from his pocket.

In each picture was the same person with light grey hair and deep crimson eyes. In each picture, he was covered in blood or surrounded by dead bodies and broken Knightmares.

"Britannia, they are a war machine, but now they have created one," muttered Zero as he placed the pictures down next to the small remote.

"But what exactly is he..? That thing..." Muttered the white figure as he picked up one of the pictures and studied the person on it. His blank expression, even when he was covered in the filthy red liquid.

Letting out a sigh, Zero closed his eyes. "I wish I knew... Lelouch would know, he would be able to tell us everything."

"Yeah... But let's move onto another topic... What do we exactly call it..? We don't know it's name," said the white figure as he tried to think of an answer.

"We'll just call it Leon for now..." Said Zero as the other figure looked at him questioningly.

"Why that name? It might not even be a boy..." Was what the other figure said before Zero laughed in amusement.

"I think that it is a boy, the body sculpture seams more like a boy then a girl... Plus, we don't really know much about him... Just like how the world doesn't know that much about Sir Leon. And even so, it seams like they are basing their titles on King Aurthur and the Knights of the Round, so why not do the same?" Asked Zero as the other figure sighed in confusion.

"You know, you can be so confusing when you want to be..."

"I know," smiled Zero as the other figure grinned.

"We better get back to school, they might think something is wrong if we're late or something... Ever since Lelouch disappeared, we've all been looking after each other even more..."

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure that they can take care of themselves," said Zero before he and the other figure left the room.

* * *

Snarling, Leloch transformed before jumping out from the Lancelot. His eyes gleamed crimson as he ran towards his first target. But just as he was about to strike, all the Knightmares began retreating.

"What..?" He muttered before he heard a voice coming from a speaker on his right arm.

"We've been instructed to retreat," came Cécile's voice as he nodded his head while Lloyd's whining in disappointment was heard in the background.

"And I take it that Lloyd is displeased by the order?" Asked Lelouch with amusement in his tone as Cécile gave him an uneasy laugh.

"... It would seam that displeased in an understatement. Well, I'm sure that some of my cooking will cheer him up! Right... Lloyd? Lloyd! Where did you go?" Asked Cécile frantically.

"Well, I'll see you when I return to HQ," said Lelouch as he walked back to the Lancelot.

"Alright, I'll see you then... In fact, since Lloyd isn't here, would you mind trying one of my sandwiches?" Asked Cécile with happiness as Lelouch instantly replied.

"I believe that I should visit my sister before I come back. It would seam that she might be worried, it has been a week and a half." Before closing the line.

But as soon as he entered the Lancelot, he gave out a sigh before muttering, "I'm sorry Cécile but I would prefer not to get food poisoned... I know that you mean well..."

* * *

The sun was setting as Lelouch walked in the busy streets of Area 11. He wore his black top, dark jeans and a light red jacket with black linings. His eyes scanned through the windows as he tried to find the perfect apology gift for Nunnally and his friends. So far he managed to get Rivilz some alcohol after pulling some strings, a book for Nina and a pendant of the emerald phoenix for Suzaku.

The area that he walked in was mainly deserted, the people were already walking home. It was quiet, but all of a sudden, a rope of white cloth fell from a window before a yell pierced through the air.

"In coming!" Came a female's voice as a girl landed in Lelouch's arms, his bags flew to the ground and a smash from the bottle of alcohol for Rivilz was heard. Almost falling to the ground, the girl quickly got out of Lelouch's arms.

"Oh please save me! Bad guys are chasing me and I have to escape!" Said the girl dramatically as Lelouch stared at her with shock.

"Excuse me..?" He questioned as the girl laughed.

"Let's go somewhere!" She said as she tugged his arm.

And as much as Lelouch would have loved to deny the pink haired girl, he felt a strange connection with her. He felt like if she was close to his heart some how. It was strange.

"Alright then... Where would you like to go..?" He asked as the girl's smile brightened.

* * *

"Hm? Nunnally, did you know you have a voice-mail?" Asked Milly as Nunnaly shook her head.

Everyone in the student council sat in the room except from Lelouch. Nina was on her computer, typing away quietly while Suzaku and Gino were sitting next to each other, still mourning over the loss of Lelouch. Nunnally sat with Shirley while Rivilz was trying to get as close as possible to the president.

"No... I don't really check the voice-mail... It's normally just advertisement, and it couldn't have been brother..." She trailed off as her face turned into a sad expression.

Smirking, Milly looked at the phone before playing the voice-mail.

_"Nunnally, this is Lelouch. I'm sorry that I haven't been back yet... And I know that it's been a week. I guess I've been caught up with things, right? Well, I'm just letting you know not to be worried, I'm perfectly fine. And I hope your behaving yourself as well. Call me back when you can, alright? I love you."_

"Big brother!" Exclaimed Nunnally as Milly handed her the phone. But Suzaku and Gino sat in shock, their eyes widened and all.

"But... But how is that possible! We saw Lelouch's dying body!" Yelled Suzaku as he jolted out of his seat while the room went deathly quiet.

"Suzaku... I don't think that you should have said that..." Muttered Gino as everyone's face turned to horror.

"What do you mean..? How did you see Lulu die..." Whispered Shirley as she clutched her heart.

Gulping in a breath of air, Suzaku allowed a hallow sigh to escape his lips. But just as he opened his mouth, the door to the club room opened. And Lelouch stood with all his glory. But Gino's and Suzaku's face paled, as if they saw a ghost.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out today, it was pretty fun," smiled Euphemia as Lelouch returned the gesture.

"It was an honor to escort a Britannian princess," bowed Lelouch as Euphemia laughed.

"Oh come on, I told you to treat me like a normal girl!" She mock scolded as they both stood in front of a door. "Well, I'll hopefully see you again sometime?"

"Of course. But for now I better go. See you around," waved Lelouch as he walked away towards the academy.

"See you around..." Whispered Euphemia with a smile as she watched him go.

* * *

"Lelouch!" Cried Shirley as she quickly hugged Lelouch with out thinking. Tears were staining his top as he stood shocked. But as soon as Shirley came to her senses, she quickly broke the hug and began blushing, her face as red as a strawberry.

"I missed you as well," smiled Lelouch before walking over to Nunnally. "And I'm sorry for being so late. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Brother," smiled Nunnally as she felt tears fall down onto her skirt while she held her brother's hand.

"Where were you?" Asked Rivilz as Lelouch looked over towards him.

"It seams like with all the drama going on in the ghetto, as well as the death of the prince, transport has became more hectic. And unfortunately, I had to collect something from quite a distance. It did take quite some time." Answered Lelouch, apologetically, as he wondered if they fell for his lie.

"Ah well, at least your back!" Smiled Milly, "and just in time! I was about to make an announcement!"

"And what would that be..?" Asked Lelouch as Milly just smirked as her eyes gleamed with joy.

"I am sure that Luluko would love to join us again some time... Especially on my birthday ball?" She taunted as Lelouch visibly paled.

But through all that time, Suzaku and Gino sat shocked. It was impossible, how did Lelouch manage to stand before them, talk to them... How is he alive?

They both recalled the day vividly. The stench of blood that was spattered everywhere. The countless dead bodies. Everything, they recalled everything. The panic and horror as they saw his body lying lifeless on the ground.

He... He was dead. Was being the key word.

* * *

But somewhere, in an empty warehouse, a woman with green hair sat on the ground. Her golden eyes emotionless as another girl with white hair threw a knife to one of the walls. Gold eyes and pink eyes. Such rare colors.

"That flipping bastard. He should be dead," snarled S.S as she tugged the knife out from the wall.

But C.C just kept quiet as she ate her pizza.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him!" She continued as she used her only hand to throw the knife again.

"That isn't very nice to say that you will kill a Phoenix. And it's not very lucky too... It is said that if you say that, you will be cursed with ten years of bad luck," came V.V's voice as he walked over towards the two girls.

"Well fine, I'll just kill you then!" She yelled as she pulled the knife out of the ground and aimed it at the small body of V.V.

"You know that's impossible. As long as he lives, I live," he countered as he just dodged the blow. "And my, my, my. Are you losing your aim..?" He asked before walking away from the raging girl.

"And as long as the Emerald Phoenix lives, I live," she muttered before pulling the knife out from the ground.

* * *

"Suzaku, Gino, are you alright?" Asked Lelouch as he walked over towards them. Milly was busy harassing poor Shirley while Nunnally was folding paper cranes. Nina was still by her computer, but it seams like if she is working on something else now. And Rivilz was trying to get some alcohol to celebrate Lelouch's coming back.

"How..." Muttered Suzaku as his eyes narrowed while Lelouch looked at him questioningly.

"We saw your dead body in the ghetto when we tried to find you..." Whispered Gino. "I tried to call the ambulance but there was no network connection. And then we had to leave when we heard knightmares coming." He explained as Lelouch stood shocked.

"That's strange..." Was all Lelouch could say.

"I held your dying body in my arms... It's impossible for you to be alive," said Suzaku in a hushed whisper as Gino nodded his head.

Sighing, Lelouch decided to say, "well, at least I'm alive at the end, right?" Because that was all he could say without a headache coming his way.

* * *

"Euphemia, where were you today!" Scolded a worried Cornelia as the pink haired girl smiled.

"I was in my room..?" She tried to lie but failed while Cornelia sighed before hugging her sister.

"Can you please stop making me worry so much?" She asked as Euphemia laughed.

"But sister, it's so boring in my room. Plus, I met someone today," she smiled as Cornelia's eyes narrowed.

"Who did you meet?" She asked as Euphemia skipped away.

"I'm sorry sister, but that's a secret! But maybe one day you can meet him, right?"

* * *

That night, Lelouch sat on his bed back at the Ashford Academy Clubhouse. His eyes stared blankly into the darkness of his room.

Memories filled his head, of all those happy days he spent before he got messed up with the Lancelot Project and the Merlin Project.

_"He isn't yours!"_

_"He is so!"_

_"He never confirmed it! You've just been harassing him since the start of the year!"_

_"And you've not?"_

_"I'm his best friend!"_

_"Ha! So you have haven't denied it! You have been harassing Lulu and your only his best friend!"_

How much I wish I could go back to that day, he thought before he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**And ello! I am back with a new update xD This time, this chapter will explain why Suzaku is Zero and why Gino is his partner in crime ^-^ It took me forever to finally decide how this will play out. I mean, Suzaku has a perfectly fine reason why he is Zero, but why is Gino Infinity? Yeah... I had a headache while coming up with the ideas ._.ll **

**I own nothing and I hope that this little fanfiction of mine is alright so far to be honest, if you have any questions or anything, just leave a review or send me a pm, I'll gladly answer the questions xD**

**And to **Princess Shahnaz** I'll try to improve the layout of it ^-^**

**And just in case, Nunnally is just blind, that means she can still walk, yay! And no, Marianne did not marry Charles in this fanfiction, that means that Lelouch and Nunnally are not royalty, just in case you get muddled up. **

* * *

Last Time; 

_That night, Lelouch sat on his bed back at the Ashford Academy Clubhouse. His eyes stared blankly into the darkness of his room._

_Memories filled his head, of all those happy days he spent before he got messed up with the Lancelot Project and the Merlin Project._

"He isn't yours!"

"He is so!"

"He never confirmed it! You've just been harassing him since the start of the year!"

"And you've not?"

"I'm his best friend!"

"Ha! So you have haven't denied it! You have been harassing Lulu and your only his best friend!"

_How much I wish I could go back to that day, he thought before he drifted to sleep._

* * *

Drip, drop, the rain drops fell rapidly onto the ground. Suzaku sat in his room, his head spinning with thoughts as he stared at the cold mask in his hands. The colors were both dark in their own way, purple and black. But the only reason why he chose those colors was because of Lelouch.

How would Lelouch react if he knew that I was Zero? He pondered as he tensed up. His eyes widened as he began panicking. Will he turn me in? Will he leave me alone? Will he... Kill me? Letting out a sigh of frustrated worry, Suzaku closed his eyes before dropping the mask under his bed.

Most of his memories of his past was messed up, scattered around in his mind, some were even missing but he remembered bits and pieces of his childhood. In and after the war.

* * *

**Flashback;**

The pattering noises of the rain hitting the windows was driving Suzaku insane. It was the only noise that was heard except the rigged noises of him breathing heavily. A knife in one hand, a pocket watch in his other.

His eyes looked at the body that laid before him before he stumbled back, his mind finally gripping together and understanding what he just did. He waned to run, to wake up from this nightmare... It was a nightmare, right?

There was a little trail of blood... Just a little trail. But it was still to horrible for him to handle.

"Otousan?" Whimpered Suzaku as he slowly stumbled to the door, to scared to do anything else. But the guilt in his heart and the panic in his head made him cry, "gomennasai, gomennasai..." Before running away.

* * *

"What do we do now! We have no leader and they are getting closer and closer!"

"We can't just give up! Kururugi-sama would have never wanted us to give up! We shall fight for our pride, Japan's pride and for Kururugi-sama's pride!"

"Ah, but what about his son..?"

"Suzaku-sama, zannen desu..."

"Poor boy, he is so young yet he already lost his mother and father."

Were some of the words that the people in Japan muttered before the last battle began. Before Japan was transformed into Area 11, before Britannia won.

* * *

Drip, drop, drip, drop. It was raining again. The sky was dull, only filled with grey clouds, the sun completely washed away.

Japan, or better known as Area 11 now was in Chaos. Britannians were coming to the small patch of land once the war was over to buy more land and more workers. And auctions were held to sell human lives. It was cruelty and it was horrifying for Suzaku, only at the age of 10 to see all of this.

Sitting in a small cramped room, he tried to keep himself warm. The harsh words echoed in his mind as he remembered the Britannians yelling at the Japanese. Such cruel language, was it even allowed? Thought Suzaku as he suppressed a wince when he felt a sudden chill.

The room was filled with people, but yet he was so lonely. He didn't know where Kagura was or Kallen. His father was... Gone and Todoh disappeared... He was absolutely alone, in a room full of strangers.

* * *

How long has it been? Pondered Suzaku as he curled up into a ball, trying to keep himself warm. He was lonely, cold and afraid. His eyes glanced around the room, the other Japanese people were crying, begging to be released. But yet their pleas were not answered.

His eyes used to be so bright, but now they were more duller. Already seeing the war, the hate, the discrimination, the loss... It was to much for him to bare. He didn't want to see his people like this. He was afraid, everyone was afraid.

* * *

The weather was mocking him. It was bright and sunny, but his mood was still sullen. He was in chains as he was led to another factory to work. It was a new factory, that was what he heard. One that was providing Knightmares for the military as well as the police force.

With every step he took, he felt his body getting weaker. How long has it been since he had a proper meal? But of course, no one would care for the health of a little boy. Not for an "Eleven" anyway.

"Clink" was the noise that was heard as the chains for his legs were attached to a metal pole so that he couldn't escape. He felt like crying, he felt like disappearing. Maybe, just maybe one day he could. But for now, he has to live. To find his cousin and best friend. For Kaguya and Kallen.

* * *

Ten months passed and he still worked in the same Knightmare factory. The factory that belonged to the Ashfords. It was just a normal day, him examining the pieces for the Knightmare frames and for the Britannians that would insult the Eleven workers whenever they wished. But that all changed when he heard a panicked yell.

"Lady Ashford! Please wait up!" Yelled the voice as footsteps were heard.

Looking around, Suzaku saw a girl, maybe twelve or thirteen years old, hiding behind one of the machines. Her dark blue eyes shimmering with mischief as she smirked. But all of a sudden, he felt something slap his cheek before smelling the bitter smell of iron. Blood.

"Get back to work you filthy Eleven!" Ordered one of the Britannian workers with a sneer as he used the whip in his hands to slap Suzaku's face again.

"H- Yes sir," whispered Suzaku as he looked at the metal scraps again. But then something happened. Something that he would have never guessed.

"You can't just hit a child!" Yelled the girl as she stomped over to the worker, a frown etched on her face.

"But milady, he wasn't doing his job!" Accused the worker as her frown deepened.

"Milly, Nunnally is waiting for you. She is still at your tea party." Came another voice as a boy walked down the stairs and into the hall of the factory. His dark purple eyes and pale complexion made him look... Heavenly in a way. Like an angel.

"After I finish yelling at this worker, you know it's not every day that you get to boss an adult!" Smirked Milly as the boy sighed. All Suzaku could do was watch as the worker began panicking.

"Just fire him, I know that your parents and grandparents won't care. After that, we can go back to Nunnally," said the boy as the worker began glaring at the little boy.

"And who do you think you are brat..?" Questioned the worker snidely as he stared into the purple eyes of the twelve year old.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, son of Marianne the flash, the former Knight of Two. Is that enough for you or shall I tell you my father's side as well?" Asked the boy with a fierce glare.

"Ah, erm, your lordship, please forgive me, I-" Began the worker as Lelouch raised a hand to quieten him. All Milly could do was laugh quietly in the background.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, they will just waste my time. The next time I come here, I want to see you gone." Ordered Lelouch while Suzaku couldn't help but to find it a bit funny how the boy managed to scare the worker like that. Really, it was quite laughable.

As soon as the worker disappeared, Milly began laughing full out. Her laughter echoed in the hall as she clutched her stomach.

"See, even you find it fun to boss the adults around!" She smirked as Lelouch gave out a sigh.

"Come on, let's get back to Nunnally. She's probably worried about us now." Said Lelouch as he began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Yelled Milly as Lelouch glanced back. Turning her head, she looked over to Suzaku with a smile, "would you like to join us?"

Gaping like a fish, that was all he could do as his eyes widened. "Ah, milady, I cannot. I am just a Ja-Eleven," muttered Suzaku as he cast his eyes to the ground.

"Nonsense!" Replied Milly with a grin. Looking around, her eyes landed on another worker. "Hey you!" She said as she pointed to the person.

"Yes milady?" Asked the worker warily as Milly smiled towards her.

"Can I have your key to these chains?" She asked as the worker glanced towards to Suzaku with hesitation.

Finally deciding, the worker reached to her pocket and took a simple silver key out. "Of course milady," before handing it to Milly.

"Clink" the chains fell off and Suzaku stared at his ankles, the place where the chains used to be.

"Here you go!" Smiled Milly as she returned the key before dragging Suzaku towards the shocked Lelouch. "Let's go now! Nunnally is waiting and I am sure that she would love a new friend!"

* * *

A month passed with Milly forcing Lelouch into a friendship with Suzaku while Nunnally happily became friends with him. But now, Suzaku liked to think himself as one of Lelouch's close friends.

Sitting in a pink room in the Ashford Estate, Suzaku waited with Nunnally and Milly for Lelouch.

"What is taking him so long?" He complained as he flopped onto one of the sofas, his eyes closing as soon as he felt the silk cased cushions.

"He's at his Knightmare lessons," smiled Nunnally as she finished folding another paper crane with the help of Milly.

"Knightmare lessons..?" Spoke Suzaku, bewildered. Because never could he imagine Lelouch piloting a Knightmare or doing anything physical. No offense to the said boy of course.

Laughing, Milly answered, "his mother was the Knight of Two. He wants to grow up to be just like her. He's been having lessons since he was... Oh, what was it again?" Asked Milly as she forgot the age where he started.

"It was when he was eight silly," laughed Nunnally as Suzaku looked out the gigantic window on the north wall.

"I want to see him fight," whispered Suzaku as the two girls stopped laughing.

"Are you sure?" Asked Nunnally hesitantly as Suzaku began wondering what was wrong with his request.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't want to see..?" He pondered aloud as Milly shook her head.

"No, no. Well, let's go now. Nunnally, do you want to stay here or come with us?" Asked Milly as Nunnally smiled.

"I think I'll come with you this time," she answered before standing up.

"My hand is over here," spoke Milly as she reached her hand over towards Nunnally.

"Thank you."

* * *

Crash, another Knightmare fell to the ground as the pilot ejected their seat. The clearing was filled with dust and Knightmares, some broken, some still in tact. But one Knightmare was standing strong in the middle of the field, destroying all the other Knightmares ruthlessly.

"Seven down, three more to go!" Yelled Ruben with joy as he stood at a safe distance away from the fight, a shield protecting him.

"Whoa..." Whispered Suzaku in awe as he watched the black Knightmare in the middle fighting against another frame.

"Ah, Milly, Nunnally, Suzaku, I wonder what your all doing here. Perhaps to cheer little Lelouch on?" Asked Milly's grandfather as Nunnally winced from the loud noises of the frames fighting.

"Suzaku wanted to see Lelouch fight using a Knightmare." Smiled Milly as Ruben patted the said boy on his head.

"So what one is Lelouch," asked Suzaku quickly as his eyes scanned over the remaining seventeen Knightmares.

Smirking, Ruben replied, "you see that Knightmare in the middle..?" He trailed his sentence as the said Knightmare brought another frame down, causing the pilot to eject.

"Tondemonai..." Whispered Suzaku with shock.

"One of the best pilots yet. He will surely make it to the rounds one day," boosted Ruben proudly as he watched the Knightmare fight.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that you could pilot a Knightmare frame!" Exclaimed Suzaku as soon as Lelouch walked over towards the group.

"I didn't think that it was important," replied Lelouch as Suzaku continued on speaking.

"But you managed to destroy twelve Knightmares before you had to eject! How did you managed to beat so many? Especially since those pilots are so much older then you! And, what rank are you trying to get for the Knights of the Round, they're only twelve spaces I think, in fact, do you think that you can make it? Oh, maybe I can learn how to pilot a Knightmare as well!"

"That wasn't my high score, I have to beat one hundred." Spoke Lelouch with determination.

"Wow... That would be like fighting an army..." Whispered Suzaku as his eyes widened.

"You get shocked too quickly." Stated Lelouch.

"But can you blame me? I mean, you can barely run! But you can pilot a Knightmare frame!"

"... Suzaku," spoke Lelouch.

"Yes?" Asked Suzaku, thinking that his friend would answer his questions.

"Shut up."

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock. It was a quiet night, everyone was asleep, but then a crash was heard. Waking up, Suzaku looked around his bedroom that Milly gave him. Everything was still in place. His right hand clenched his father's pocket watch as another crash was heard.

Getting out of bed, he quietly walked over towards the window. Checking if anyone was there. His breathes became rigid with every step he took. But as he stood right in front of the window, he saw nothing. Nobody. But then darkness took over him as he felt his body lose control before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Where am I..?" Muttered Suzaku as he slowly woke up, he felt a headache coming as he winced from the sight of the light.

"It's good to see that your alive," came a strict voice, but yet it was a familiar voice while the Suzaku instantly shot up.

"Todoh-sensei!" He yelled with a grin as the said person nodded his head.

"It's good to see that you are safe."

* * *

**Back to the present;**

Glancing at the purple glass, Suzaku tucked the helmet under his bed. If Lelouch ever found out that I'm Zero, he could easily turn me in. Because I could never be able to hurt him, no matter what. And if he does turn me in, then he could probably become one of the Knights of the Round and reach his dream. To serve the emperor, just like his mother, thought Suzaku bitterly.

* * *

**Translates; **

**Tondemonai- No way - (I got that from google translate.)**

**zannen desu- to be honest, I kinda forgot ^-^" I think it means something along the line of pity or loss... Not to sure... - (I got it from a website which I can't remember the name of! D:)**

**Sensei- Teacher - Yay for Japanese club!**

**Sama- For someone greatly respected or of higher ranking. - yay for fanfictions! :D**

**Otousan- Father - Another yay for Japanese club and fanfictions**

**Gomennasai- a quite formal sorry(?) - blame Japaneese club if I got it wrong T^T**

**And on another note, me and my sister were making fun of the names for some Code Geass characters and we came up with; **

**Schneizel - Schnitzel**

**Lelouch - Le DoucheBag**

**Marianne - Mini Van (that one was my idea.) - Maddy Van (and that one was my sister's idea.)**

**Charles - Big Fat Guy (Because my sister and I couldn't think of anything to go with his name so I just stated the facts v.v")**

**Yay for boredom, though I think I laughed a bit to much... ._.ll Let's just hope that my neighbors aren't to mad with my laughter ^-^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! Another update already, so proud. But the only reason why is because I thought the last update was well to late ._.ll Anyway, this time it's going to focus on why Gino is Infinity, the man that works along side Zero to help free Japan from Britannia. I own nothing and now I shall answer your questions! :D**

X FIRE NIGHTS X;** Who Does Lelouch end up with? Ermm, I'm not to sure anymore ^-^" At the beginning it was defo for Suzaku but now... Hmm, I don't know. It won't be Euphy, Lelouch see's her as a sister more then anything else. I'll just let the readers choose who they want Lulu to end up with xD And yeah. I just couldn't find enough fanfics with Lelouch piloting the Lancelot while Suzaku took on the roll of Zero xD**

Princess Shahnaz;** No probs! I've been meaning to update it quicker but my mum forced me to help her move some furniture for her shop v.v" She didn't even pay meh! D: But any who, I can just imagine Milly being the one to spark off Lelouch's and Suzaku's friendship some how. ^-^ xD Lolz.**

A Random Person;** And I'm happy to answer your questions! ^-^ **

**Why Gino is infinity will be explained in this chapter, it has something to do with a promise he made to someone... Just read to find out xD **

**Marianne did not marry Charles, that is correct! *le gasp* And thus, Lelouch and Nunnally are not princess or prince. Their father is something like a distant cousin of Charles, that's what I'm planning anyway. So in a way, they are of royal blood(?) but all in all, they are nobles. Nobles from a very strong and rich family. (To be honest, I was wondering if I should make Julius Kingsley to be their father, but then, that would just be... Awkward..?)**

**Their childhood changed because this is a different universe, an AU to "Strategies of Love" More will be explained in later chapters, because if I explain it to you, then I will just spoil the whole fanfiction ._.ll **

**But all in all, I'm happy that you want another update xD**

**Anyway, on with the story! :D**

* * *

Last Time;

_Glancing at the purple glass, Suzaku tucked the helmet under his bed. If Lelouch ever found out that I'm Zero, he could easily turn me in. Because I could never be able to hurt him, no matter what. And if he does turn me in, then he could probably become one of the Knights of the Round and reach his dream. To serve the emperor, just like his mother, thought Suzaku bitterly._

* * *

"I still remember that time..." Muttered Gino as he stared at the ticking clock that was hanging on the cold white wall. The sun was high in the sky, but inside the room that he was in, it was shivering cold.

The room was massive, all four walls were painted in the same white color and there were hardly any furniture. Just a bed, wardrobe, shelf, a sofa and a television. Glancing towards his wardrobe, Gino saw the fancy white getup that stood out from all the other pieces of clothing. It was practically screaming for attention.

"Yuki..." He whispered before he fell asleep, before his memories appeared in his dreams.

* * *

**Back in the past;**

Birds were chirping away as the flowers bloomed with bright colors. The garden was beautiful in spring. The fresh scent of spring in the air was calming and the sight was stunning. Walking aimlessly, Gino smiled when he saw a butterfly fly towards the sky. It's small yet beautiful wings soaring against the small spring breeze. But then a noise was heard.

Instantly, he glanced around and in the corner of his eye he saw a girl with short black locks and chocolate brown eyes fall to the ground with a thud. Walking over towards her, he offered her his hand.

With a smile, he asked, "are you alright miss?"

But the reply he got shocked him. All the girl did was back away from him slightly, all while keeping her eyes trained to the ground. "Please my lord, you don't need to associate yourself with me..." Was her gentle reply, her voice like the sound of gentle bells but it shook with fright.

"I'm not going to hurt you, here," said Gino as he gently helped her up. All while staring at the timid girl. She was so defenseless, so fragile. He felt something in his heart. It was strange, he felt like he wanted- no, he felt like he needed to protect her.

"Thank you my lord, but I must be getting back to my work," she whispered before trying to escape his firm clutch.

"Wait!" He instantly yelled, the birds flying away from the sudden outburst.

"Yes my lord?" Asked the worker in a small voice as Gino's smile grew a bit bigger.

"Can you accompany me today? I'll make sure that your work will be taken care of." He offered as the worker blushed.

But little did the pair know that the lady of the estate watched the scene role out with narrowed eyes from the second floor. Walking away, her footsteps echoed in the hall.

* * *

"I'm telling you James! We have to do something with that boy! He is chasing an Eleven now. An Eleven!" Yelled the lady as she placed her hands on her husband's desk. Her green eyes burning with disgust as she spoke of what she saw.

"Now, now Marry. I'm sure that it isn't that bad." Replied the lord of the estate as he continued to work.

"Not that bad! I am not taking any chances! I want you to do something about it! What will the other nobles think of us if that piece of filth enters this family! What will they think!" She continued, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Well then, just fire her!" Answered her husband, losing control with his wife's yelling.

Smirking, the lady straightened up. "Of course." She spoke before walking out of the study room and closing the door.

* * *

The noise from the slap echoed in the room as the worker with brown eyes fell to the ground with a thump. The fire in the background blazed quietly as the lady of the estate sneered at the girl.

"And you are to never return to here again! Or it will be an instant death, understood?" Spoke the lady as the girl tried to fight off her tears.

"Y-yes my lady..." She whimpered as she felt a shoe contact with her stomach, the heels digging into her flesh as she tried not to scream.

"And you are to never contact my son in your pathetic life again!" Ordered the lady as she glared at the girl with disgust.

"Of c-course my lady," sobbed the girl as she curled up into a ball, trying to fade away.

Smirking, the lady began walking away. "Good, you have until midnight to disappear." She spoke before she left the scared girl.

* * *

Holding twelve red roses, Gino began walking towards the door of the maid's chambers with a grin. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the cold door twice and waited for a response. After a few seconds a worker with green eyes opened the door with shock covering her.

"My lord, may I ask why are you here?" She asked with a bow.

"Erm, I'm looking for Yuki," he spoke with a smile as his eyes twinkled.

"Yuki? She left half an hour ago," spoke another voice as a maid with blonde hair came towards the door.

"W-what?" Asked Gino as he felt his heart break. Why did she leave? He asked himself as he gulped in some air.

"Hm, we heard shouting from the lady of the estate before Yuki left. But she did give me this note to give to you," spoke the maid with green eyes as she took out a small piece of paper from her pocket.

"Thanks," mumbled Gino before walking away.

But as he walked, he heard someone say; "poor pair, it's a shame that she was forced out."

* * *

Sitting in his cold, empty bed, Gino opened the piece of paper and read the words.

_My lord, I am sorry that I had to leave. Please do not worry, but I think it is for the best. I do not mean any offence at all, but I want to try and free the Japanese. After pondering for quite sometime, I have came to a conclusion. I don't want my people to be looked down at, treated like how I was. And so I have left to start my own journey. _

_I know you may not agree with my reasons, but I want to try and fight for what I believe is right. And so, I am sorry that I have left you, but I hope you stay safe. Maybe one day we can meet again?_

_You will always hold a special place in my heart for being the first Britannian to ever care for me, and for that I am honored. _

_So hopefully, one day we can meet in a peaceful world. _

_From Yuki._

Smiling, Gino allowed tears to fall on the crumpled piece of paper.

"Alright, we'll meet again in a peaceful world then," he whispered as he made a new goal in his life. He will make a world for his new friend, even if she was only there for a short time. But, a friend is a friend. "I'll help save your people," he whispered.

* * *

**But to the present with Lelouch now!**

"Three Knightmares to the right, five to the left, a total of eight knightmares" spoke a voice from the transmitter in the Lancelot as Lelouch drove through the calm forest.

Birds flew away as his eyes scanned the screen. "20km, south right," muttered Lelouch as the Lancelot sprang forward in that direction with two MVS prepared to strike. As soon as he was in range, the MVS quickly sliced the Knightmare in half, but there was no one in the frame. Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he heard bullets firing.

Dodging the bullets, Lelouch made the Lancelot drop to the ground before making it spring up into the air, surprising his opponents, but in mid air, he used two of the slash harkens to catch one Knightmare. With the grip of the slash harkens secure on that Knightmare, the Lancelot aimed right to the frame while falling down. Wincing from the pain of the impact, Lelouch continued to fight after destroying that Knightmare.

"Two down, six more," he muttered as he charged towards two Knightmares that were firing aimlessly towards the Lancelot in panic. Dodging the bullets with ease, the Lancelot was standing right in front of the Knightmares before using the two MVS to stab the Knightmares where the cockpit was, causing the pilots to panic. Smirking, Lelouch then threw the two Knightmares towards one of the other frames before placing the MVS away.

"Three left!" Came the energetic voice from Lloyd as Lelouch used the Lancelot to scan the area. There were no signs of anyone until he finally caught a glimpse of three Knightmares standing proudly. All prepared.

The first one he saw was all red. The right arm of the frame was replaced with a gigantic metallic claw. The one in the middle was a mixture of blue, silver and gold. But the one that stood out the most was the one at the end. The one that was covered in black and out lined with gold while red spikes coming from the back.

"For Japan!" Yelled a female voice from the red frame as it charged at the Lancelot with the other two in tow.

Quickly dodging the first blow that was aimed towards the Lancelot, Lelouch quickly countered the strike by griping onto the left arm of the frame, but then the Lancelot was forced to the ground as the other two Knightmares used their slash harkens to tie the Lancelot up.

"Damn it," cursed Lelouch as he saw the other frame sprint towards the Lancelot with the metallic claw wide open.

Forcing the Lancelot to full power, Lelouch made the other two Knightmare frames to force the slash harkens to retreat back.

"Fifty percent now, be careful with my child!" Came Lloyd's voice that carried horror.

"Of course," muttered Lelouch as he quickly strike the red frame with the VARIS Rifle before punching it to the ground. But while he was distracted, the black Knightmare pulled the Lancelot back while the other Knightmare stabbed the Lancelot with their own MVS.

"Lancelot!" Came Lloyd's horrified yell.

* * *

Sitting in the lab where Cécile and Lloyd were working, Lelouch's eyes narrowed. It was to close, he thought to himself with a wince. He barely survived that fight, and he obviously lost. Heaving out a sigh, Lelouch glanced around.

The lab was quite huge, other Knightmare models were seated around. Some tools were scattered around the Lancelot with Lloyd trying to "heal" his "child" as quickly as he could. Also to make the Knightmare stronger.

Cécile was by a computer, doing some research, maybe trying to see who could have made those three Knightmares that Lelouch battled. It was obvious that they were custom made and that they were newer models.

But then a girl appeared by the door, smiling as she gently walked over towards the group of three.

"Euphy?" Questioned Lelouch as the girl's smile brightened.

"I'm glad that you didn't forget me!" She said as she hugged the shocked Lelouch.

"Oooo, who do we have here? Is this the Merlin's girlfriend..?" Asked Lloyd with a grin as Cécile threw a screw driver at the scientist.

"Lloyd, how many times have I told you not to call Lelouch using one of our project names! He isn't a piece of metal!" She scolded as the said scientist pouted.

"Sorry," he whined as he began working on the Lancelot again.

Giving out a sigh, Lelouch offered Euphemia a smile. "I'm sorry about him," he apologized as the blushing girl began laughing.

"It's alright, but I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this new ice cream shop with me. It's only if your allowed to of course..." She smiled as Lelouch looked over to Cécile and Lloyd.

"No! He can't go, I still has to-" Began Lloyd as he appeared from the Lancelot again.

"Of course he can go, I hope you two have fun," interrupted Cécile with a smile as Euphemia began dragging Lelouch away.

"Awww! Why did you do that! I needed to upgrade the Merlin project and the vessel has to be here so I can upgrade it!"

* * *

"The Merlin Project?" Asked Euphemia as she walked with Lelouch towards the ice cream shop. The street was partly empty, but even so, there were only several people there, but they were all Japanese. The glares that were sent towards the pair were quite frightening for Euphemia as she tensed up whenever someone was staring at her with hate filled eyes.

"Hm, it's just something that the crazy scientist is working on while Cécile is helping him," answered Lelouch as Euphemia laughed.

"Oh, you mean the one with the glasses," laughed Euphemia as Lelouch gave her a nod.

They were almost at the other side of the street, but then someone grabbed Euphemia by her arm, twisting her around and causing her to land on the ground with a yelp.

Narrowing his eyes, Lelouch tensed up when he saw a group of four men, all clothed in black.

"Yoku, yoku, yoku," spoke one of the men with an arrogant tone in his voice. "What do we have here?"

"Let go of her," spoke Lelouch as he tried to form an escape plan for him and Euphemia.

"Ima, why would he do that?" Came another voice as one of the men held a metal bat in his hands.

"And what good is harming an innocent girl?" Asked Lelouch as two of the men laughed.

"Innocent! You Britannians are nothing but rokudenashi, thinking that you can steal the pride of Japan!" Snarled the one with the metal bat as he swung it towards Lelouch.

Narrowing his eyes, Lelouch spoke, "fine then, if you want to act that way," he spoke as he pressed his hand above his heart.

With a flash of light, his hair turned grey as his eyes glowed crimson before the color completely took over the purple. His outfit morphed into a black armor.

Not hesitating, he grabbed the bat out from the man's hand before punching him in the gut and throwing him towards one of the buildings in the area. Quickly, he kicked another man with the metal from the armor digging into the victim's flesh before sending him flying.

"I suggest you release the girl," he spoke, his voice slightly robotic but it was obviously colder. All Euphemia could do was stare in shock.

"F-fine! Just get out of here you... You demon!" Cried the one who held Euphemia before dragging his friend away.

"I guess we should get our ice cream now?" Asked Lelouch, still in the Merlin Project form. But all Euphemia could do was stare in shock.

* * *

Sitting in the Ice Cream shop, Lelouch reverted back to normal, no traces of the Merlin project on him as he ate his ice cream with Euphemia.

"So that's the Merlin Project..." She whispered as she scoped another spoon of strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah," muttered Lelouch as he stared out the window of the shop.

"It's quite scary what science can change..." Continued Euphemia in a quiet voice as Lelouch agreed with her. "But why did you agree to help them out with their projects?" She asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to be like my mother..." Explained Lelouch with a fond smile. "She use to be the Knight of Two before she... She was was called Marianne the Flash."

Instantly, Euphemia brightened up. "Oh, I remember her. When I was a child, I met her a few times. She was so nice, I still remember..."

"You met her before?" Asked Lelouch with hidden shock.

"Hm, can you keep a secret?" Asked Euphemia with a smile.

"Of course," replied Lelouch.

"I'm known as Princess Euphemia li Britannia, the third princess of Britannia," she whispered as Lelouch almost choked on his ice cream. Laughing, Euphemia continued to talk, "but don't treat me differently. Alright?"

"Of course," smiled Lelouch as he quickly recomposed himself.

But little did they know, a pair of green eyes watched the scene from a safe distance outside the shop.

* * *

**Translates!**

**Ima- Now - Blame Google translate if it's wrong ^-^"**

**Yoku- Well- Same rule applies, blame google if it's wrong ^-^"**

**Rokudenashi- Bastard- Aaaannnndd Blame google is it's wrong, lolz xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**And bam! Three updates in a row? New record! :D Lolz, but anyway, here's the newest chapter ^-^ I own nothing and I hope that you guys are enjoying the fanfiction so far xD**

**This chapter was quickly done so no, I haven't read through it as much times as my previous chapters, so I apologize for the mistakes ^-^"**

* * *

Last time;

_"I'm known as Princess Euphemia li Britannia, the third princess of Britannia," she whispered as Lelouch almost choked on his ice cream. Laughing, Euphemia continued to talk, "but don't treat me differently. Alright?"_

_"Of course," smiled Lelouch as he quickly recomposed himself._

_But little did they know, a pair of green eyes watched the scene from a safe distance outside the shop._

* * *

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. His fists were clenched as well as his heart.

"What do I do now?" He muttered to himself as he began walking away.

The sun was setting and it was already getting late. Tiredness was crashing right towards him. After that Knightmare battle, he was slightly shaken. Normally whenever he, Kallen and Gino joined forces to defeat a Knightmare, it would be dead in seconds. But that person managed to stand strong for longer then they expected.

And then, when they finally took the Knightmare down, that person appeared. Grey hair and crimson eyes. He took down Kallen's Knightmare before he and Gino finally decided to retreat.

"What are we up against?" He muttered to himself as his phone began ringing. Picking it up and answering, Suzaku spoke, "Hello?" And waited for a reply.

"Tick tock, your life is on the clock-" Spoke a voice as Suzaku tensed up.

"Who is this?" He whispered harshly into the gadget.

"Tick tock, there's no time to talk-" Continued the voice as it ignored Suzaku's question.

"Who are you," He asked again as his hands clenched.

Laughter was then heard as the person said something that made Suzaku stop breathing. "Your friends are in danger, shouldn't you go to Ashford and rescue them?" Taunted the voice before the line went dead.

* * *

"Shouldn't you answer your phone?" Asked Euphemia as Lelouch glanced towards the small device.

"I guess," he spoke as he placed his drink on the table. "Lelouch speaking."

Gun fire was heard in the back ground as he heard a voice speak, "Tick tock, your life is on the clock, tick tock, there's no time to talk!" Laughter was then heard. "So now will you be able to save your little sister as well as your friends in time?" Came the mocking voice before the line was cut.

Instantly Lelouch stood up and took his jacket.

"Who was that?" Asked Euphemia as Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"To be honest I don't know, but I better go right now. Take care princess!" He said before he rushed away leaving Euphemia by herself.

* * *

"Damn it Lelouch, pick up!" Cursed Gino as he held the phone tightly to his ear. But finally on his fifth try, someone picked it up.

"What is it?" Came the quick reply.

"Get to Ashford now!" Ordered Gino as he tried to calm down.

"What do you think I'm doing? Someone already contacted me. Is Nunnally alright?"

"We are protecting her as much as possible right now. But hurry! It's a massacre at the school!"

"What?!" Yelled Lelouch as Gino winced from the noise.

"I don't know why, but just get down here!" Instructed Gino before he hanged up.

* * *

The school was ablaze with chaos as gunfire was heard everywhere. People that were wearing a grey uniform raided the school, destroying all that they could while they killed anyone in their way. Dead bodies were scattered on the floor as screams of pain and horror were heard.

"It's going to be okay," promised Milly as she held Nunnally's hand tightly.

"Big brother will save us... He always does," whispered Nunnally as she winced from another ear piercing scream.

"I came here as fast as I could," came Suzaku's voice as he stood in front of Nunnally while standing next to Gino.

"Where's Rivilz, Kallen, Nina and Shirley?" Asked Nunnally as the two boys and Milly tensed up.

"The last I saw them was when they were in the student council room..."

"I'm sure that they will be fine," assured Suzaku as he felt his insides turn.

* * *

"Shit," cursed Lelouch as he quickly transformed. His crimson eyes stared at the scene in front of him before he rushed inside the school grounds. The shrill of screams and the scent of blood made him feel disgusted that people would even plan a massacre in a school. Glancing around, he saw a dead body of a person from his maths class.

"Nunnally, I prey to god, please be safe," he muttered to himself as he sped around the school, searching for his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Viceroy's palace, Cornelia sat in the garden while Euphemia was kneeling next to her.

"Euphy..." Trailed off Cornelia as she looked at the sky.

"I know, I know," giggled Euphemia as she followed her sister's gaze, "I think I found who I want for my knight."

"And who is that?" Asked Cornelia as Euphemia smiled.

"Do you remember Marianne?" Asked Euphemia as Cornelia frowned lightly.

"Of course I do..." Answered Cornelia as her sister's smile brightened.

"And did you know that she has a son called Lelouch?"

"Are you saying that..?"

"Yup! Would it be alright if Lelouch becomes my knight?"

* * *

Destroying a gun quickly, Lelouch punched the person that he was fighting, sending him to the other side of the room. Ruthlessly, he charged at another person who was wearing that cursed grey outfit, aiming a punch to the head before picking up the body and throwing it to the other killers in the room, effectively knocking them out.

"Your a monster," snarled one of the men as he aimed his gun towards Lelouch while trembling under his cold gaze.

"Not as much as you," came Lelouch's robotic voice as he stabbed his arm into the man's stomach before tearing it out.

Quickly, Lelouch left that area to find his sister and on the way there, he felt his heart clench.

* * *

Kicking the gun out from the man's hand, Suzaku quickly punched him in the stomach, sending him flying while Gino was taking care of some other people. Kick, punch, dodge, kick, punch, dodge, it was just on repeat. The endless fighting with out a break. Where was Lelouch? Thought Suzaku bitterly, oh wait, maybe he's still on his date with that girl, but even so, he would just be in more danger.

But all of a sudden, a cry of pain escaped Gino's lips as he clutched his shoulder.

"Gino!" Yelled Suzaku as he rushed over to his friend. But with that action, bullets were instantly aimed towards Milly and Nunnally. Horror filled Suzaku's and Gino's hearts as they watched the scene as if everything happened in slow motion.

But then he came... The man with the crimson eyes and grey hair.

Quickly he stood in front of the pair of girls and used himself as a shield. The bullets went right into his armor as he winced from the pain, but despite that, he kept his expression completely blank.

As soon as the bullets finally stopped firing, he charged at the people who dared to try harm them and stabbed their stomachs, making the kill as quick as possible before returning back to Nunnally and Milly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he offered Nunnally his hand while everyone else watched with shock.

"Big brother?" She asked with a smile, "I knew you would come save us!"

"Always," he promised, his voice still slightly robotic.

Time stopped for Suzaku, he felt his body go numb as he tried to register everything that was going on. It was to quick, everything was happening to soon. "Please say that this is a nightmare," he muttered as he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

"What are you?" Blurted out Gino as Lelouch looked over to him.

Offering his friend a smile, he tried to help Gino up. "The Merlin Project. Or, that is what they've named this armor so far," he informed Gino. "But that isn't important, we have to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible. They might send in reinforcement soon."

* * *

In the Viceroy's palace, a solider quickly made his way to Princess Cornelia.

"Your highness," he bowed, "there has been a massacre at Ashford Academy, one of the schools in Area 11," he informed as Euphemia's eyes widened.

"What?" Asked the younger one of the princesses with panic lacing in her voice while Cornelia looked at her questioningly.

"Is there something important there?" Asked Cornelia as Euphemia quickly nodded.

"Lelouch and his sister attends that school!" She yelled as Cornelia stood shocked.

"Prepare 20 Knightmares as well as my Gloucester," she ordered as the solider bowed before leaving the gardens to do as he was told immediately.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Camelot research center, Euphemia finally found the lab that she was looking for. Knocking the door, she entered the room to find the two scientist still working on the Lancelot.

"Oh, hello there again," smiled Cécile.

"There's a massacre in Ashford Academy, the school that Lelouch goes to!" Informed Euphemia quickly as Cécile's face showed horror but all Lloyd did was grin.

"More field data!" He exclaimed as he quickly went over to the computer. Typing in some words and commands, a sudden burst of sound was heard before the sound of gun fire poured out from the speakers.

"What is it?" Came Lelouch's voice, slightly robotic because of the Merlin Project armor that he was currently wearing.

"I want you to finally test out the Ultra Claws," ordered Lloyd as he was practically jumping up and down and all around.

"Didn't you say that they still unstable?" Asked Lelouch as Euphemia allowed a gasp of horror escape her lips.

"Don't worry~ It's going to be perfectly fine," said Lloyd, "I already fixed the problem last night, I re-programmed a bit of it so it should work like a charm!"

"Hm, if I die then I am blaming you," said Lelouch.

"Fine by me!" Was Lloyd's reply as he grinned, "now princess, watch this," spoke the giddy scientist as he typed up some more commands before the screen changed to the battle field.

"All those lives," gasped Euphemia as she felt her heart twist with the sight of blood and dead bodies.

"This is what is happening right now. Technically, we are seeing everything through Lelouch's eyes." Informed Cécile.

"And more people are going to die," said Lloyd as Euphemia tensed up.

* * *

Lelouch's metallic black claws glowed before the light dimmed down. Replacing the black claws from before were silver claws that were a little bit larger, but they were sharper. Stretching his hand, Lelouch looked at it before slashing one of the walls around him with ease, leaving the deep marks to scar the wall.

Glancing behind him, Lelouch saw Milly, Nunnally, Gino and Suzaku staring at him with shock.

"We should get going," he said as everyone silently agreed with him.

"Check," spoke a voice as everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Show your self!" Ordered Lelouch as Suzaku and himself stood in a fighting stance, meanwhile Gino stood protectively in front of Milly and Nunnally.

"My oh my! That is no way to address a me," came a maniacal voice as a lady with silver hair and pink eyes walked forward.

"Who are you?" Snarled Suzaku as the woman bowed to Suzaku.

"I apologize for all the deaths, but it was the best way to gather everyone here... Well, Kallen is missing, but everyone else is here." Spoke the woman with a smirk as she raised one of her hands above her mouth, covering it.

"Who are you?" Repeated Suzaku as his eyes narrowed.

"Master, I apologize for taking so long to reach you, but I believe that it is time for you to wake up," she said as she walked over towards Suzaku with a silver knife in her hands.

As if on instinct, Lelouch pulled the woman back and threw her onto the floor. Caught up in her shock, he then pressed one of his claws on her arm before blood began pouring down to the ground.

"W-what," gasped the woman. "Impossible! You should be sealed away!" She stuttered as she tried to escape his grip.

All of a sudden she fell to her knees, one hand gripping her head while the other was still bleeding with Lelouch's grip firm on her arm.

"Lelouch, let her go!" Spoke Milly but he just stayed in the same position with narrowed eyes reflecting the disgust that he felt towards the woman in his grip.

"So it was you that ordered this?" He snarled as his grip tightened even more, the claws digging into her flesh drawing out more blood.

"Your a demon," she hissed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"So I've been told," he smirked as he pushed his right arm through her stomach, piercing her as blood splattered to the ground.

"Lelouch, Nunnally is here!" Yelled Gino as he covered the girl's ears from the scream that erupted from the pink eyed woman.

With that statement, Lelouch snapped to reality and pulled out his arm from her flesh. "Sorry," he muttered towards Gino as he glanced towards the body of the girl.

"S.S" She muttered towards Suzaku as everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked as she looked towards him with a smile.

"My name is S.S." She spoke before she disappeared is a flash of pink.

* * *

Sitting in his bed, Suzaku stared at the ceiling. Thoughts were rushing in and out of his mind and each thought made a knife stab his heart.

Lelouch is Leon, Leon is actually known as the Merlin Project.

There is now this girl called S.S who wants me to "wake up."

S.S also instructed the massacre at Ashford Academy.

Lelouch has a girl friend...

Letting out an aggravated sound escape his lips, Suzaku punched the wall. "No, impossible... He would never date her, he doesn't even like girls!" He tried to reassure himself as he allowed a sigh to escape his lips before he slumped into his bed, ".. right?"

All of a sudden, his ring tone went off. Flipping the phone on, he spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey Suzaku, I'm just checking up to see if your alright." Came Lelouch's voice as Suzaku tensed up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you and Nunnally?" He asked back.

"We're both alright, she is shaken though. Thanks for protecting Nunnally by the way."

"No problem, but there's also Gino and Milly to thank for that."

"I know, I already called them earlier."

"Ah... Can I just ask, are you dating someone?"

"That's a strange question," came Lelouch's voice as Suzaku breathed in a gulp of air, "but the answer is no. Why?"

"Ah, no reason, no reason," smiled Suzaku from his end.

"Alright then, I'm going to start cooking. You can come over for dinner if you wish to. I'm sure that Nunnally would like your company."

"Thank's, I'll head over right now," smiled Suzaku as Lelouch hanged up.


	7. Chapter 7

**And sorry for the delay. I am killing myself right now v.v" Updates will soon become slower because of school after two weeks and maybe shorter. That's right, how horrible..? Lolz. But I am planning to update every Saturday unless I can haggle some extra time on my hands ^-^**

**But alas, thank the gods that not many people read this ^-^" Honestly, I would panic if there were...**

**I SOOOOO did not get writer's block... Yeah... Oh who am I kidding? Lolz ^-^"**

**Any who, I own nothing and I wish that Suzaku and Lelouch would have at least kissed before Lelouch died! Or heck, maybe Suzaku shouldn't have been an idiot for killing him! For god's sake Suzaku, for god's sake! . And for that, I am soooo going to make you suffer through this fanfiction T^T**

**A Random Person**: No, S.S wasn't the person on the phone. The person was someone who work's for the devil. Basically a minion for the Devil.

**Anywho, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Last Time;**

_"Ah... Can I just ask, are you dating someone?"_

_"That's a strange question," came Lelouch's voice as Suzaku breathed in a gulp of air, "but the answer is no. Why?"_

_"Ah, no reason, no reason," smiled Suzaku from his end._

_"Alright then, I'm going to start cooking. You can come over for dinner if you wish to. I'm sure that Nunnally would like your company."_

_"Thank's, I'll head over right now," smiled Suzaku as Lelouch hanged up._

* * *

Knocking the door, Suzaku breathed in some air. He always felt his stomach do somersaults whenever he was close to him. But now he also felt a knife stab his head. After all, Lelouch was now the Merlin Project... But wasn't he his best friend as well?

His thoughts were interrupted when Lelouch opened the door, a gentle smile on his face, but yet he looked exhausted.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Nunnally was worried about you," said Lelouch as he stepped to the side, allowing Suzaku to come in.

Tensing up, Suzaku quickly replied, "it's alright!" Before walking in quickly. How was he suppose to act around the Merlin Project?

Raising an eyebrow, Lelouch gave his friend a nod. "She's waiting in the living room. I'll go and finish the cooking," he said before closing the door and walking towards the kitchen.

As soon as he left, Suzaku heaved out a sigh. Walking towards the living room, he heard a pair of voices. One belonged to Nunnally, he knew, but the other one... His eyes widened as he rushed into the room, and then as soon as he saw her, he felt his heart and mind panic. Why was she here?

"Hello there, my name is Euphy," she introduced herself with a smile as she sat next to Nunnally, helping her make paper cranes. But that was Suzaku's job, not hers.

"Suzaku Kururugi," he said as he slowly made his way to Nunnally, "so are you close to Lelouch?" He couldn't help but to blurt out as Euphemia laughed.

"Hm, you could say that. I only met him a couple of days though. He is smart isn't he?" Praised Euphemia as Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"Yup! Big brother is so smart, I know he will accomplished great things!" Smiled Nunnally as Suzaku and Euphemia agreed with her.

"Ah, do you think that he would ever want to become a royal knight?" Asked Euphemia as she blushed a bit.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku spoke as he felt suspicion raise in him. Why would she ask such a strange question?

"Well... It's just that-" Whispered Euphemia before Lelouch interrupted her.

"Dinner is prepared," he said as everyone made their way to the dinning room, with Suzaku and Euphemia helping Nunnally there.

* * *

Sitting in a room in the Black Knight's base, Infinity stared at the pictures of the Merlin Project. His eyes narrowed as he allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

"What do I do now?" He muttered as he slouched in his seat. His eyes looked at the television that was playing a battle that was between the Merlin Project and a couple of Knightmares.

"It's simple, you kill him," came a voice from the room as Infinity looked around. There was no one there but him.

Panic entered his mind when he saw no one. But then, slowly a form appeared. The person had long black hair and sharp brown eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, he felt like he knew that voice from before.

Smiling, the girl bowed before him. "My name is K.K, I am your humble servant," she said as Infinity stared at her questioningly.

"Humble servant?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"From another universe I have served you, and so, I will serve you till here until we both disappear,"she stated.

* * *

After dinner, Nunnally walked towards her room after bidding goodnight to Euphemia, Suzaku and her brother. But as soon as she entered her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Your still here," smiled Nunnally as C.C nodded her head.

"Like I said, I will stay with you until we perish," she spoke as she hugged her Cheese-kun.

"I'm glad," whispered Nunnally as C.C handed her some pajamas.

* * *

Cleaning up the table downstairs, Suzaku and Euphemia helped Lelouch.

"So have there been any leads to S.S?" Asked Lelouch as his eyes hardened.

"We couldn't find any clues. The people that were part of massacre said that they couldn't remember anything, but that's what I'm told anyway," informed Euphemia with a small frown.

"Strange..." Muttered Lelouch.

"And how she just disappeared just like that..." Whispered Suzaku as Euphemia and Lelouch looked over towards him. "It's true! She just disappeared before our eyes!"

"What do you think she is?" Muttered Euphemia as she placed some of the plates away.

"I don't think she is part android. No one can make themselves just disappear like that." Stated Lelouch as he placed the towel away.

"Master Lelouch," came a voice from the door as a maid walked into the kitchen holding a phone, "Miss Milly has called for you." She said as Lelouch took the phone with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Lelouch as the maid walked away.

"_Not really. The school is going to be rebuilt but quite some of the students are transferring schools... But don't worry! You shan't miss my Birthday ball!_" Came Milly's voice as Lelouch winced from the volume she was using.

"Birthday ball? Your still holding that?" Asked Suzaku, shocked as he snatched the phone away from his friend's hand.

Laughing, Milly said, "_of course dear Suzy-kun! And no worries~ Everyone needs to lighten up. So that's why I'll be holding the ball in the Ashford Estate. You can bring some friends over since there won't be as many people attending it like I was hoping..._"

"A ball?" Asked Euphemia quietly as Lelouch smiled towards her. Meanwhile, Suzaku felt a pang in his heart.

"_Hand the phone over to the female in the room! I hear her voice!_" Commanded Milly as Suzaku obliged. Placing the phone next to her ear, Euphemia listened to Milly explain about the cross-dresser's ball. And at the sidelines, Lelouch had a tint of pink on his face while Suzaku was red as a tomato.

After Milly explained everything, Euphemia laughed. "Of course I would come. July the 24th, right? That would leave five days."

"_Great, great, well I better call Gino now. Ciao!_" Said Milly before the phone line went dead.

"She's a lively person," offered Lelouch as Euphemia laughed again.

"Lively indeed." Agreed Euphemia as Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Suzaku sat in a cafe while holding a cup of coffee in his hands. The sky was grey and the street lights were dim. There was nothing to do, the school was closed for six months or so until it was finally rebuilt. And even so, there was nothing for him to do as Zero for now.

Minutes passed before he stood up and threw the paper cup into the bin. No Britannians will bother him here. Not in the ghettos.

But then what he saw made him freeze up. At the corner of his eye, he saw men walking behind the Witch of Britannia... What was she doing here? Thought the bewildered Suzaku as he followed them quietly. Using the people to hide himself.

"Damn it," she cursed as her eyes narrowed, "It should be here somewhere," she muttered to herself as she walked towards the north of the ghetto.

"Your highness," spoke her knight as she glanced towards him before looking straight forward again, "it says that the place is just a couple minutes away if we keep using this track, I don't think we need to switch paths."

"Fine, fine," she muttered as she glared at the area before her with disgust.

Of course, thought Suzaku bitterly, the Witch of Britannia hates numbers.

Walking behind them closely, Suzaku walked and walked until he saw that they stopped in front of the ice cream shop. The same one where he saw Euphemia and Lelouch. But once again, Lelouch was sitting next to an over joyed Euphemia.

"What's going on?" Muttered Suzaku as he walked inside after the guards all walked in behind their princess.

"Cornelia!" Beamed Euphemia as she rushed to her sister and tackled her with a hug.

"How many times have I told you not to go through this place? It's filthy and dangerous for you," scolded Cornelia as some of the other people in the ice cream shop left rather quickly.

"But I wanted to introduce you to Lelouch!" Said Euphemia as the said boy stood up. "Lelouch, this is my sister Cornelia, Cornelia this is Lelouch!"

Bowing, Lelouch smiled to the older princess. "It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

The image of her role model smiling flashed in Cornelia's mind as her eyes softened a bit. "It's an honor to meet the only son of Marianne the Flash."

"So," interrupted Euphemia with a smile of excitement and joy, "Lelouch, would you ever accept the offer to be a Royal Knight?"

Horror appeared on Suzaku's face as he felt his heart stop. "Oh Kami, please no," he muttered, as a flashback entered his mind.

* * *

_When they were little, when Suzaku still stayed with the Ashfords and with Lelouch and Nunnally. He asked Lelouch this question; "What is your greatest goal in life?"_

_It was a sunny day when Lelouch finally answered that question. They were both sitting in the garden, Lelouch was reading while Suzaku was trying to practice some kendo that he remembered. _

_"My greatest goal is to be like my mother... I want to become a Knight, just like her. I want to protect Nunnally. I want to protect all my friends."_

* * *

With that memory, Suzaku felt his heart drop. Especially when he watched Lelouch smile and say, "it would be an honor. I will gladly serve you till the day I die."

Yes, life officially sucks for Suzaku. Standing up, he quietly left the ice cream shop with out anyone noticing him. But through out that time, he clenched his eyes shut.

He willed his tears not to pour down his face, just like how the rain was pouring to the ground. But honestly... Right now was the perfect example of pathetic fallacy. He felt destroyed. If Lelouch ever found out that he was Zero... He would just be handed in. He wouldn't be able to escape. Because he knows that he could never harm him.

* * *

In a warehouse, the lighting was dim. The pitter, patter of the rain drops was one of the only sounds heard as a V.V sat on the ground. An amethyst jewel in his right hand as a voice bounced around in the area.

"It seams like S.S has tried to awaken the Emerald Phoenix," came an amused voice as V.V smirked.

"But with you there, it seams like it won't work..." Spoke V.V.

"It's true that with the modifications with my body, I am still stronger then her. But I have yet to re-claim my body." Snarled the voice as V.V tensed up. "And she has already made the first move. Everyone will be focused on her, so in that time, I expect you to reawaken me."

"O-of course," answered V.V as his smirk disappeared.

"That's a good boy. Because remember, I still have connections with the devil. And to be honest, I am sure that his minion will try to reawaken him." Continued the voice.

"Shall I try today..?" Asked V.V with uncertainty lacing through his voice.

Laughing, his answer was, "no... There is no need actually. It seams like I will work for the royal family. As soon as the devil reawakens, he will summon me. And then, we can put our plan into action... But if that takes to long or if it doesn't work at all, then you will awaken me."

"Of course master," spoke V.V.

"It's only a matter of time now... C.C has already awakened the Golden Phoenix and no doubt, they will be keeping a close eye on me... Or at least my body it seams. It's such a disappointment that I can't even control my own body for now." Sighed the voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was planning to write another fanfic to be honest, but then I think I should try and finish this fanfic first. Especially with the questions that are coming my way. I own nothing and here are your replies xD**

X FIRE NIGHTS X:** Well... Here's more ^-^" And the I go to Grammar, that is basically High School... I think... ^-^" I live in Scotland so not to sure... And heck yeah will they have their moment! T^T I am just excited to write about Milly's birthday ball... That will contain a ton of Suzalulu hopefully xD**

NessaTheSinner**: Good question! To be honest, I will just spill it out now. To be honest, I was trying to make the people forget about Stratagies of Love for a bit so then when all the drama comes crashing down, it could be a bit of a surprise. And trust me, I am just starting to make the stories connect. In the last part of the chapter there was V.V and so on. **

**But to sum up everything for now, the Phoenix's souls are asleep in their vessel's body. They need their servants, (K.K, V.V, S.S, C,C) to wake the Phoenix up so that they can regain control of their body(vessel). But C.C has already awoken Nunnally, so that means Nunnally remembers what happened during SoL, but unfortunately, Suzaku, Lelouc, Milly and ect doesn't. That is why S.S tried to reawaken the Emerald Phoenix. **

A Random Person: **The voice was K.K, Gino's loyal servant. She warned Lelouch and Suzaku about the massacre that S.S started. So, no, it wasn't Julius. The one who should awaken the Black Phoenix is V.V. Each Pheonix gets a loyal servant;**

**Golden Phoenix(A.K.A Nunnally) - C.C**

**Emerald Phoenix(A.K.A Suzaku) - S.S (sorry for giving the crazy person as your servant Suza, but I am still mad at u for killing Lulu T^T)**

**Black/Amethyst Phoenix (A.K.K Lelouch) - V.V**

**Sapphire Phoenix (A.K.A Gino, you will learn more about him later) - K.K**

**Those are all the Phoenix's that have appeared so far. This chapter will explain more about the Phoenixes.**

* * *

Last Time;

_"Shall I try today..?" Asked V.V with uncertainty lacing through his voice._

_Laughing, his answer was, "no... There is no need actually. It seams like I will work for the royal family. As soon as the devil reawakens, he will summon me. And then, we can put our plan into action... But if that takes to long or if it doesn't work at all, then you will awaken me."_

_"Of course master," spoke V.V._

_"It's only a matter of time now... C.C has already awakened the Golden Phoenix and no doubt, they will be keeping a close eye on me... Or at least my body it seams. It's such a disappointment that I can't even control my own body for now." Sighed the voice._

* * *

"Once upon a time, there lived five Phoenixes. Each Phoenix brought a gift to the world.

The Golden Phoenix brought wishes to the world. The Emerald Phoenix brought hope upon people. The Sapphire Phoenix brought health whilst the Ruby Phoenix brought riches and last of all, the Amethyst Phoenix brought happiness all over the world.

Those five Phoenixes served their god proudly, destroying all the chaos that the devil would ever cause. They ended wars, they ended misery.

Each Phoenix had a servant that they would trust in case if anything would ever happen to them.

But one day, something happened.

The Amethyst Phoenix was sent to the underworld, Hell, to sort out the troubles with the Devil. But no one knows what happened whilst the Phoenix was there. But all we know is that something changed him. We presume that he made a deal with the devil, and so when he came back, he was known as the Black Phoenix.

The Black Phoenix, the first betrayer of God. He caused chaos, misery, pain and suffering before he was banished away to the furthest deserted planet in the galaxy. Never to return to Earth, the paradise that God made.

And for 1000 years, the Black Phoenix slept, whist the other four Phoenixes wept for him. And the Emerald Phoenix would count the days sadly.

But one day, after 1000 years, the Black Phoenix disappeared from his cell, disappeared from his planet. He gained freedom, but the price for that freedom was his body. His body vanished and all that remained was his soul, his spirit.

He traveled for 50 years until he met a strange boy from another universe. One that reminded him of his own servant. And so he decided to make a deal with the boy. "Swear your loyalty to me and you shall gain an unimaginable power, you shall be granted the power of the kings."

Blinded by the promise, the boy gladly agreed. And once the contract was made, the first ever Geass user was born.

The Black Phoenix used him as a pawn, he used the boy to start his own army. And while he used the boy as a pawn, the boy used his brother as a pawn as well. Together, the three started the Geass Order and the Black Phoenix gave out the power to his loyal soldiers.

Years passed by and the Geass Order grew larger and stronger. The boy's brother aged on while the boy stayed the same, trapped inside the body of a boy. But then one day, Charles had a new son. And when the Black Phoenix heard of this, he went to see this boy. Especially since that the boy was said to be a prodigy.

"Impossible," whispered the voice of the Black Phoenix as he stared at the child. He looked exactly like the Phoenix, except he was innocent. And just when the Phoenix muttered those words, he knew that he found a worthy vessel.

The father and mother did not allow their son to be the vessel for such a corrupt being at the beginning, but after a little play that involved a bunch of lies, they were putty in the Black Phoenix's "hand".

But then everything changed when the father decided to send the Black Phoenix's vessel, as well as the vessel's sister to Japan. And then everything changed when the vessel befriended the Japanese boy.

It's not really known what happened during that time. But it is said that the Black Phoenix, the Emerald Phoenix and the Golden Phoenix disappeared from that universe and entered another universe to start anew. To start their lives again in hopes to make happier memories. To live a happier life.

But the question remains... What happened to the devil? Because... The Black Phoenix did make a deal with me, and it seams that everyone forgot about me... Shame.. Pity, isn't it?" Asked the devil as his rich voice echoed around the empty room. " But soon I will have my body, and soon the Black Phoenix will join my side."

* * *

**Yay for another Author's note? Lolz...**

**Anyway, who do you think is the Devil? Hint, hint... It's someone in the royal family, so that should narrow it down... Even bigger hint, it's male... So that should narrow it down even more... And last of all, Hint, it's not an OC. **

**Cookies for whoever gets the question right ^-^**

**And onto the last thing I want to say, I apologize that this chapter is pppuuuunnnnyyy... But I am planning another fanfiction... I may, may not have lost interest in this ._.ll But for my new fanfic, I just can't decided which idea is better, so I am hoping that you can help out with that ^-^" **

Notice Me Sensei!

**Mr Lelouch Lamperouge. How to sum him up, untouchable, cleaver, handsome, charming... The list could go on! But one day, when Suzaku goes to school, he discovers a dark secret that could destroy the lives of many. Especially one Mr Lamperouge.**

**"Mr Vampire, what are you going to do now?" Taunted Suzaku as the said vampire glared at the boy. "Release me now or you'll get detention!" Growled out the vampire as Suzaku smirked. "I thought that it was Werewolves that growled, not Vampires," continued Suzaku as the glared that was fixed on him increased by tenfold. **

**Now with a war between Vampires and Werewolves starting all over again, add in a pesky Suzaku, oh, and don't forget the head master of the school, Milly Ashford, hmmm, maybe we should add in some crazy ex boy/girl friends as well... What could ever go wrong in this little fanfiction?! **

**"I hate you," muttered Lelouch as Suzaku smiled innocently before replying, "I know."**

**Will include; ********Kissing, Boy/Boy, Cross dressing, Cookies, Cliche moments and craziness.**

**********Also with a dose of torturing Lelouch.**

Romeo and Prince Charming

**Ashford Academy holds many secrets. An example is that the school is a place for Monsters(?) But hey, who cares? And don't even bother thinking about "Monster High", that would be an insult... Moving on! **

**Suzaku Kururugi is the lone wolf in his school. Despite his kind ways and bright smiles, he's somehow always alone. But one day, in the rain, he saw a child drenched, standing alone there. Smiling, he held out his umbrella towards the boy. "You alright?" He asked as the boy looked towards him with scared purple eyes. "I can't find my sister..." Sobbed the boy as Suzaku tried to comfort the boy.**

**After 20 years, Suzaku meets the boy again. But the only difference is that the boy isn't human any more. Nope, he has fangs and a craving for blood... Oh, and also an army of fangirls. "Welcome to Ashford University! The craziest university yet!" Winked Milly as Suzaku froze in his seat. "I'm Milly Ashford and I'll be helping you around, if you need anything," insert wink and perverted smile, "just come my way."**

**A promise of; ****Kissing, Boy/Boy, Cross dressing, Cookies, Cliche moments and craziness.**

**This time, let's torture Suzaku together ^-^**

So which one is better?


	9. Author's Note

**Ermmm... Well, right now... ^-^" Hehehe...**

**This fanfiction is going on hiatus, you see... It's just that school will be coming soon and I have to get ready for that. Also, I am going to be focusing on a new fanfiction and I will be watching Black Butler as well since I kinda lost inspiration for this fanfic... **

**I still have to practice my violin as well and I have other stuff to do... So I am chucking this story to my hiatus list ^-^**

**Hopefully I'll get more crazy ideas soon xD**

**Yours truly**

**Mimi **


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a- ouch ._.ll Nope, my bad, it was just my laptop falling from the sky... *cough* moving on, I might be kinda rushing this fanfic a bit, trying to finish it asap mainly because I am OBSESSED with Black Butler and I've been reading some of those type of fanfics recently... ^-^" And I really want to write my own Kuroshitsuji fanfic...**

**Anyway, I own nothing, and gosh! It's an update after a few days! lolz xD**

**A Random Person:** Exam week? Well I hope you did alright for it ^-^ School just sucks for me, it's draining away all of my... eh... My ideas! That's the word! :D And lolz, I always fell asleep in class because I was always reading fanfics every min I got... Still am though ^-^"

**X FIRE NIGHTS X:** I won't throw it away like I did with my other twenty fanfics or so... ._.ll But I've grown quite attached to this one some how ^-^"

**Enjoy ^-^ Will contain cross dressing because I decided to write about... **

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but I have a ton of maths homework to do.. ._.ll wish me luck? lolz, and sorry about the mistakes ^-^" Perhaps a beta reader would have been useful... But I'm to lazy to find one, lolz xD And about the updates, they will be kinda slow, sorry! v.v"**

**Edit: I added in a bit more, because I felt like this chapter was kinda to short, whoops ^-^"**

* * *

**Last time;**

_It's not really known what happened during that time. But it is said that the Black Phoenix, the Emerald Phoenix and the Golden Phoenix disappeared from that universe and entered another universe to start anew. To start their lives again in hopes to make happier memories. To live a happier life._

_But the question remains... What happened to the devil? Because... The Black Phoenix did make a deal with me, and it seams that everyone forgot about me... Shame.. Pity, isn't it?" Asked the devil as his rich voice echoed around the empty room. " But soon I will have my body, and soon the Black Phoenix will join my side."_

* * *

Music blasted through the speakers as teenagers danced and talked with each other. Rivilz tried to win a dance from Milly while Shirley was chatting to her friends in the swim club. Nina stood by the left wall of the ball room while Nunnally was talking with Euphemia. But through out the ball, a female, or should we say male? Was standing by the fancy dust red wall with his eyes glaring at the floor.

I hate this, thought Lelouch bitterly, I became a royal knight, but yet I am still dressed up like.. like this! He yelled in his mind as he didn't notice a hand grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Was the first thing he said as he snapped back to reality. All he was greeted with was the sight of dancing green eyes and a shy excited smile.

"Dancing!" Beamed Suzaku as he placed his hand on Lelouch's hip while the other was resting on his shoulder. No matter how much he struggled, Lelouch couldn't escape his grip, and he couldn't turn into his Merlin form either, not here.

"Why are you dancing with me! I'm a male, and so are you! Just because I am dressed like this and you aren't, that doesn't mean-" Began Lelouch's rant as Suzaku grinned.

"Tsundere," interrupted Suzaku as Lelouch blinked a few times before staring at his friend questioningly.

After a moment, Lelouch asked, "what does that mean?" With eyes that were doubtful.

"Tsundere, tsundere, tsundere," sang Suzaku as they continued to dance. Well, with Suzaku forcing Lelouch to move along to the music with him.

"Suzaku," growled out Lelouch as he narrowed his eyes.

His grin became brighter as the music stopped. Bowing towards Lelouch, Suzaku took his hand and placed a kiss upon his palm. His cheeks red as he whispered, "your so cute," before running off to find his friends, leaving a very shocked and confused Lelouch.

* * *

The calming air in the garden was refreshing as Gino sat next to K.K. His blue eyes starred through one of the windows as he watched Suzaku leave Lelouch.

"Is he really that much of a threat?" He asked as K.K stared over at him with blank brown eyes. Her small hands were placed upon his shoulders as she stared at the night sky.

"He is a threat to the universe. It was stupid of God to have given him so much power..." She muttered as Gino slowly nodded his head with a sad frown on his face.

"But... I love him," was the tiny, week response he gave to her as she glared at him. Her brown eyes turning amber.

"Then I can only suggest that you get rid of that love."

* * *

"C.C," whispered Nunnally as the green haired witch held the tiny girl's hand.

"Yes?" Asked the witch as Nunnally slowly walked towards the far end of the ball room, somewhere that was isolated, with C.C following her.

"What's the point of this war between all the phoenixes?"

"... It's to determinate who will be the next God..."

"They are all enjoying themselves, not knowing what is going on around them," whispered Nunnally, softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Reveling rich golden rings around her onyx pupils.

"But that's the reason why the current God made them. He wanted something innocent, something that wouldn't worry about the warfare outside of their own world. Something entertaining..." Answered C.C.

"But soon the Earth will become a battlefield."

With that statement, the conversation ended.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Whined Suzaku as Lelouch continued to ignore his friend. "I said I'm sorry, see? Sorry," he continued as Lelouch took a sip out from his glass cup. "Pretty please forgive me for embarrassing you?" Asked Suzaku as he tried to use his puppy eyes trick.

Glancing at his friend, Lelouch placed his cup down and sighed. "Never again call me a girl," he said irately as he clenched a bit of his dark purple silk dress.

Instantly, Suzaku brightened up and hugged Lelouch, his arms clinging tightly to his friend. "Deal," he whispered happily as Lelouch blushed, embarrassed.

But then that all changed when Euphemia walked over towards them wearing a white and golden trimmed suit, her hair tied up into a pony tail and a light duster of eye shadow decorated her face. "I've been meaning to talk to you," she smiled as Suzaku cling tighter onto his friend, causing the said friend to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"Suzaku... Can't... Breathe," gasped Lelouch as Suzaku quickly allowed his friend some air.

Giggling, Euphemia said, "aren't you cute," towards Lelouch, causing Suzaku to turn to stone.

"Isn't he..?" Muttered Suzaku as Lelouch gave the princess a small bow.

"So how are you enjoying the evening so far?" Asked Lelouch towards Euphemi as Suzaku tensed up.

"It's quite crazy, but I'm glad that people are still smiling happily..." She whispered quietly as her mind drifted back to the news she heard about the massacre. Glancing towards Lelouch, Euphemia couldn't help but to let a small squeal escape her lips.

"What is it?" Asked Lelouch with worry as a bright smile broke out on Euphemia's lips.

"You look so cute with that dress on! Just like a girl!" She said as she quickly clasped his hands with her own, "I must dress you up some day! You'll look just like... Marianne..." She whispered the last bit as Suzaku narrowed his eyes before silently walking away.

Giving out a broken laugh, Lelouch slowly brought his own hands back to himself. "I would prefer not to wear a dress for the rest of my life..."

* * *

The chandeliers dimmed down as Milly walked confidently to the front of the ball room. Her flashy pink dress trailing behind her as everyone quieted down. Whispers arose as her grin shined like the diamonds from above. But the members of the student council knew that there was hell to pay.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled with joy dripping from her voice as people yelled back towards her. "As you know, that my birthday ball is coming to an end..." The mummers of "awwe" were echoed around the room as Milly's grin became more dangerous. " And thus, the final event will be set into motion! Rivilz!" She snapped her fingers as the blue haired teenager walked towards the birthday girl with a fuming Lelouch in his arms.

"Here he is!" He said proudly, his heart beating rapidly as Lelouch yelled curses, over and over again, but all was ignored.

"For our last event, we shall be doing an auction," winked Milly as she tied a piece of thick rope around the wrists of a struggling Lelouch, "and the money will be placed onto the new school that is being rebuilt! So let's start off the bid with... £10?" Asked Milly as she patted her own back mentally.

Mutters were heard from the audience as Lelouch tried to escape. His now long, wavy black hair was embarrassing enough. The purple dress with white trimming that he was forced to wear by a very scary Milly and her followers was even worse. But most of all, the bows... The make up... Everything was just... Just to much to bear! He looked like a girl! A girl! The Merlin Project, the soon to be Royal Knight... He looked like a girl!

"£100!" Came a female's voice as he snapped away from his inner rant. His eyes widened with horror as he tried to shake his head.

"£200!" Bid another female as Lelouch grew paler and paler by the minute.

"£250!" Yelled a fangirling teenager as Lelouch felt like he was going to die. No. Flipping. Way.

"£500!" Came a male's voice as everyone looked over to the far right hand corner to see a very confident Suzaku. His grinning face in the shinning in the dimmly lit ball room.

"£650!" Came a desperate cry of another fan-girl, her hands clutching her dress.

"£700!" Yelled princess Euphemia as she stood by Suzaku. Her eyes sparkling as Lelouch silently thanked his two friends.

"£1000!" Came a voice as a group of girls gathered together.

"My oh my! The auction is rocketing to the sky... I can already see the next party," sniffed Milly with joy.

"£1100!" Yelled Euphemia and Suzaku together.

"£2000-" Yelled another girl, but was interrupted as the door was bashed open. Reveling Princess Cornelia and her loyal knight.

Her face neutral as she walked towards Euphemia in the now silenced ballroom. Her steps were loud, echoing as she approached the pink haired girl. Everyone was sweating and panicking but Lelouch, Suzaku, Gino and Euphemia. Euphemia stood up straight while Suzaku and Gino stood tensely. Lelouch, still tied up, watched the scene with joy. Oh thank the gods that this auction is placed on hold.

But then, Cornelia said, "if your going to be bidding in an auction, at least make sure you win," she said before placing her arm up. "£3000!"

Stunned. The whole room was stunned as Lelouch stared at her with shocked eyes.

"£4000!" Yelled Gino as he marched himself towards the front of the ball room with a very pissed off K.K.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in his ears as his eyes sparkled while they narrowed.

"I'm going to buy Lelouch, if I buy him, he won't cause any damage," he whispered back before grabbing Suzaku's arm and pulling him towards an irritated K.K.

"£5000!" Yelled Cornelia as Euphemia just watched, not really sure what to do or say.

"Listen, we can't let the royal family get him. Who knows what will happen if they do," explained Gino as Suzaku nodded his head.

"Right," agreed Suzaku as K.K just growled, hating being ignored. "£5300!"

Glaring towards the pair of boys, Cornelia clenched her hands. "£10,000!" She yelled loudly as everyone stood in shock. That amount of money...?

"Alright then..." Whispered Milly, shocked. "Going once!" She said as everyone kept quiet. Were they even aloud to spend that much amount of money? "Going twice!" She stated as Lelouch glanced towards the determined eyes of Cornelia. "Sold to the princess!"

"And that," said Cornelia as she smirked while looking at her little sister, "is how you win an auction."

Sighing, Euphemia shook her head before looking at her sister again. "So what are you going to do with him? You won him."

Glancing towards the stage, Cornelia saw the struggling Lelouch. His hair reminded her of the former Knight of Two. His complexion, everything reminded her of Marianne somehow. "I'm going to train him. Just like Marianne did with me." She muttered fondly as she remembered her childhood.

* * *

Cornelia's childhood wasn't as everything as a princess would have wished for. It was lonely, there was only Euphemia and herself.

Her mother was always away, trying to gain the most beautiful jewels and the most power that the world could offer. And her father... She only ever saw him on the television. Never face to face.

So she took care of Euphemia, she tried to train herself. She tried to become someone that her parents would notice. Someone that they would be proud of. Someone that they would gladly call a daughter. But every time she tried, she always failed.

And then one day, she came. She was like a ray of light, a breathe of fresh air for all of the children in the palace. She helped them out with anything and everything. She played chess with Schneizel, she helped Clovis paint, she taught Odysseus some tricks. And she made Euphemia smile. And from the sidelines, Cornelia watched quietly.

Then one day, she looked towards her. "Are you alright?" She asked as her voice was soft as wind bells. Just like silk.

"Of course," replied Cornelia, not to sure what else to say.

"You ever tried fencing?" Asked Marianne with a gleam to her eyes.

And that was what stunned Cornelia. Marianne was a true Knight. Loyal, strong, loving. She was like the mother to all the children in the palace. And most of the children loved her.

But then... The guns, the bullets. She was shot in the garden. But she wasn't the only one. Cornelia's biological mother was shot at the same time as well. They were both shot, as well as some other women as well.

She lost two mothers in one day. And everyone was mourning in their own way.

The words that Cornelia will always remember Marianne by, would have to be, "_It is an honor to die for ones country. And that is why I am a knight. If I were to ever disappear, remember me as a true knight. A person who died for our beloved country._" Those words were spoken to Cornelia and Lelouch as they spent the day with Marianne in the forest. Their Knightmares were resting at the side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tada! An update! :3 Anyway, I have decided this as my schedule from now on, unless I can sneak in some extra time xD **

**I will up date on Saturdays and on Fridays, I'll be writing some one-shots, dedicating them to some people ^-^ Feel free to comment if you want one, I already wrote one for "**A Random Person**" **

**Anyway, I own nothing and enjoy ^-^ Oh, and just before I forget, I added 1000 words or so to the last chapter, so you may want to check that out if you haven't xD Or else things will get confusing ^-^ ..?**

A Random Person**: Lolz, it's just a small thank you ^-^ And yes, it was a sensei story xD And probs, I can just imagine him being an english teacher xD And yeah, I guess it is a shame, the reason why he left was because he had to visit Nunnally. And I don't know weather or not to make it into an actual fanfic. I might after I've finish this fanfic though XD And yup... Kinda strange... o.O And still singing tsundere? Lolz xD**

* * *

**Last time;**

The words that Cornelia will always remember Marianne by, would have to be, "_It is an honor to die for ones country. And that is why I am a knight. If I were to ever disappear, remember me as a true knight. A person who died for our beloved country._" Those words were spoken to Cornelia and Lelouch as they spent the day with Marianne in the forest. Their Knightmares were resting at the side.

* * *

**Rupert Brooke**

**The Soldier**

_IF I should die, think only this of me:_  
_That there's some corner of a foreign field_  
_That is forever England. There shall be_  
_In that rich earth a richer dust concealed;_  
_A dust whom England bore, shaped, made aware,_  
_Gave, once, her flowers to love, her ways to roam,_  
_A body of England's, breathing English air,_  
_Washed by the rivers, blest by the suns of home._

_And think, this heart, all evil shed away,_  
_A pulse in the eternal mind, no less_  
_Gives somewhere back the thoughts by England given;_  
_Her sights and sounds; dreams happy as her day;_  
_And laughter, learnt of friends; and gentleness,_  
_In hearts at peace, under an English heaven._

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving!" Yelled an outraged Suzaku as everyone else in the student council room gathered around a very guilty looking Lelouch.

Nunnally held her brother's hand tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I can't come..?" She sobbed as Milly and Shirley stood behind her, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"You know that Princess Cornelia _brought_ me. The only thing is that Milly never said for how long." Muttered Lelouch as he shot Milly a glare while she just ignored him, "and I can't bring Nunnally along because it would be to dangerous... It would be better if she were to stay here."

"But you can't just leave!" Protested Suzaku as he bashed his fists onto the table, causing it to shake. "You can't just leave! What happens if something would have happened while your gone?!"

"That's why you, Rivilz and Gino will protect Nunnally, isn't that right?" Asked Lelouch with a voice that didn't leave much room for arguments as the blonde nodded tensely. His thoughts running back to the school massacre.

"But brother... I don't want you to leave..." Whispered Nunnally as her grip tightened.

Kneeling down, Lelouch wrapped his pinky around Nunnally's. "I promise I will come back soon, alright?" He promised with a soothing voice as Nunnally slowly nodded her head. Standing up, he began walking away. "I better start packing. I'll see you later," he waved before he disappeared.

"... He just walked away and I didn't even say anything yet," muttered Shirley, quietly as Rivilz patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I now how you feel," he said as he sighed.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Lelouch took off his white shirt. The piece of material was flung onto the ground carelessly while Lelouch stared at himself through the mirror that was on the wall. Wires. It looked like there were wires implanted into his skin and he couldn't help but to wince as he touched one of them. The blue wires were cold, they reminded him of metal. It was scary what technology was able to do now a days. It was scary how many lives technology could take away.

Giving out a sigh, he flopped down, his body sprawled out on his bed as his head rested on his pillow. The air in his room was boiling as he closed his eyes. Was it really a good idea to just leave? He had to go though. Not just because of the bid. But also... But also because he had to find out. He had to find out about his past. Nunnally's past. Suzaku's past, Gino's past... Almost everyone seemed to have forgot about their own past. Only Nina remembered her's, but she was always so quiet.

Foot steps greeted his ears. They were quite loud, and the speed that they were in was quick. And soon enough, knocking was heard.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku's voice floated in as Lelouch turned his head so that it was facing the wooden door.

"Come in," he said, his voice soft and light, but yet deep and smooth. It had a lazy streak to it and the person behind the door couldn't help but to gulp in a breath of air.

The door slowly opened and Suzaku walked in, his face was serious while a frown was plastered on. But then it immediately changed when he saw the half naked Lelouch on his bed. Lelouch's face was slightly red because of the heat and some sweat trickled down his bare chest while Suzaku instantly blushed, turning into 50 different shades of red.

"Le- Lelouch!" yelped Suzaku as he tried to calm his heart and mind down.

"Suzaku... It's too hot in here," muttered Lelouch as he pressed his head further into his pillow.

"Erm..." Fidgeted Suzaku as he tried to advert his eyes away. "T-turn off the radiator?"

"The main boiler is down stairs. That's the only way to turn off the radiator," replied Lelouch as he slowly sat up, showing Suzaku his pale skin. His hair looked smooth as silk in the artificial light while his eyes were closed, showing off his long eye lashes.

An alarm seemed to go off in Suzaku's head as he felt the sudden urge to run out of Lelouch's bed room as fast as possible. Remember Suzaku, this is the Merlin Project. You can see the wires. This is the Merlin Project. Something that is stained with blood. Remember this is the Merlin Project- chanted Suzaku, over and over again. But when he glanced up, he realized that his chants were useless.

He was frozen on the spot, unable to move as Leouch walked closer and closer towards him. Sweat trickled down his face before he decided to take the next best option to escape. He fainted.

* * *

When Suzaku woke up, he saw that he was lying on Lelouch's bed. The air was much more cooler then before. The white silk curtains were pulled back, reveling the starless sky. When he looked to the right, he saw a black alarm clock and his eyes widened when the time registered to him. 6:14pm. Lelouch's plane would leave in sixteen minutes!

As quickly as he could, he jumped out of the bed and rushed down the cream colored marble stairs. His foot steps echoed in the hall way. He searched in each room, the kitchen, the living room. Everywhere, but he couldn't find any one. Soon, he appeared in front of the front door, only to find a note attached to it.

_We have left to the airport, so see you later._

_Lelouch._

With those words, Suzaku clenched the piece of paper in his hands before he ran out of the house. His forest green motorcycle was parked just outside the house. Quickly, he placed his helmet on and started the engine. With a roar, the vehicle burst to life and he raced towards the airport in the starless sky.

* * *

"He should be here soon," said Milly as everyone gathered around Lelouch in the airport. Euphemia and Cornelia were standing at the sides, watching the good byes.

"I just hope so..." Muttered Lelouch as his eyes would glance to the sides at times, expecting to see a blob of brown hair.

"We have to leave soon," persisted Cornelia as Euphemia frowned.

"Couldn't we wait a bit longer?" She asked as Lelouch gave her a nod of gratitude for understanding.

"We have to leave soon. An other rebellion is starting in Area 4," said Cornelia sternly as Euphemia sighed.

"I guess we can't keep them waiting," muttered Lelouch as he slowly escaped the clutches of his friends. His mind was panicking, was Suzaku still asleep?

"Remember to call!" Reminded Nunnally as she smiled sadly towards her brother as he nodded his head before walking away. Further and further he went. But then a yell pierced through the air.

"Lelouch!"

* * *

Panting, Suzaku appeared before his group of friends. Sweat trickled down his face as he stared at his friends desperately. But the expressions that they greeted him with, filled him with disappointment. Shaking his head, Gino gave his friend a sad smile.

"He just left." Whispered Nunnally as Suzaku clenched his hands.

* * *

A month has passed and everyone was sitting in front of the television. The television showed them a knighting ceremony. The grand hall was filled with nobles and other important figures in Britannia as Princess Euphemia stood in front of them all. Kneeling down in front of her, a teenager dressed in white and gold bowed his head. His hand above his heart as the princess spoke.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, the first born of the former Knight of Two. Wilt thou, upon this day, pledge thy fieldty to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, your Highness." He replied monotonously, while Suzaku felt dread as he watched the scene play out on the television screen.

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your Highness." Confirmed Lelouch as Suzaku felt himself tensing up while all his other friends watched with great joy. All but him self and Gino.

Unsheathing a sleek, black sword that was decorated with amethysts in the hilt, Lelouch presented it to the princess. Taking it gracefully, Euphemia tapped both of his shoulders.

"I, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, the second princess of the imperial family, do hereby dub thee Lelouch Lamperouge, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

And with that, Lelouch had officially became a knight. And he officially became Suzaku's enemy as well as Gino's.

* * *

"He's coming back today!" Squealed Nunnally as she jumped up and down, a black paper crane in her right hand.

It has been a month and a half since Lelouch officaly became a knight, two months and a half since he left Suzaku to take care of Nunnally with the help of Gino and everyone else.

"Seam's so," smiled Suzaku, but he couldn't fight the dread that was creeping into his heart. If they were to ever face in a battle against each other again... Would he be able to fight him.."

"Nunnally, shouldn't you get changed? We only have an hour till we leave. We need to get him a welcome back present, right?" Asked Gino as he emerged from the kitchen, in his hands was a plate of choc chip biscuits.

Smiling brightly, Nunnally nodded her head. "Alright then!" She said before she slowly walked towards her room. Even with her eye sight gone, she remembered the layout of the house and managed to walk around easily.

* * *

"C.C," spoke Nunnally, quietly as she opened her eyes as soon as she closed her bed room door.

"Yes?" Asked a green haired woman that was sitting on the girl's bed.

"He's coming back... But he hasn't been contacted by the devil yet..." Whispered Nunnally as she narrowed her eyes.

"That mean's that the devil has a plan." Answered C.C as she got off the bed and handed the girl a cream colored dress.

"So they really are working together..?"

"It would seam so. And I guess that S.S will be appearing soon. Just because the Black Phoenix is coming back to this land."

"And then once the final Phoenix awakens, it will be a war?"

Turning around, C.C allowed the girl some privacy. "Yes... But there's still the Sapphire and Ruby Phoenix. Though... I think that the Sapphire Phoenix already woke up."

"And it will be a battle of power and for power... Despite all the friendship?" Asked Nunnally sullenly as C.C turned around to see Nunnally in her cream dress.

"That would be correct."


	12. Chapter 12

**So much for what I said in the last chapter ^-^" Sorry about the long wait, I was just caught up with stuff and I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything... At all... I just couldn't find any fanfics to read and because of that, my need to write died down... But on Tuesday, I did feel the need to write... All I can say was that... **

**To sum it up quickly, two boys in my class done a drama... Love drama... One of them trying to get the other one to do... **IT **with them if ya know what I mean. Hand trailing against his face gently... Whispering words... Oh dear lord! And my friend has a crush on one of them! ... Thank the gods no one knows that I have this fanfic account... All in all, it was like real life yaoi... there was no kissing or anything like that though... I should shut up now...**

**I own nothing and sorry about the mistakes! :D**

**Oh dear lord! There is a massive spider in my house that is three times larger than the usual ones that visit... What do I do? Some one please help! T^T**

* * *

_Last time;_

_"And then once the final Phoenix awakens, it will be a war?"_

_Turning around, C.C allowed the girl some privacy. "Yes... But there's still the Sapphire and Ruby Phoenix. Though... I think that the Sapphire Phoenix already woke up."_

_"And it will be a battle of power and for power... Despite all the friendship?" Asked Nunnally sullenly as C.C turned around to see Nunnally in her cream dress._

_"That would be correct."_

* * *

Time ticked by slowly as everyone waited in the Lamperouge estate. The sun was slowly setting, hiding behind the trees. The living room was messed up. Food was sprawled on the ground while litter was left around the place randomly. The surprise party for Lelouch that they were planning to hold, Suzaku, Nunnally, Gino, Milly, Kallen and so on... The party was left in the dust.

Sleeping on the massive couches, Rivilz was lying next to Milly while Nina was sleeping next to Shirley. Gino was in his room in the estate while Nunnally was in her own. But walking around in the kitchen, Suzaku brought out some food with sad, tired eyes. His movements clumsy as he slowly made his way back to his room after gathering a cup of steaming hot chocolate to accompany his cookies.

But then, when Suzaku was half way up the marble stairs, he heard the door open. Slowly, he turned his head around and walked down the stairs. His heart beating loudly when he saw a figure walk in. Intruder, screamed his mind as his second instinct acted up. He quickly threw the mug of hot chocolate at the person before tackling him to the ground. His heart was beating rapidly as he felt the steaming liquid soak onto his clothes from the other person.

"Who are you and how did you get in here," snarled Suzaku as his grip tightened onto the person.

"Let-" Gasped the person, trying to take in gulps of air, "go of me Suzaku!"

Eyes widening, Suzaku stood up before helping the other person off the ground. Hesitantly, he asked, "what took you so long?" While trying to avoid the harsh glare sent his way.

A sigh echoed in the hallway as Lelouch quickly turned his face towards the door. Hiding it from Suzaku. There was hardly any light, only streaks escaping from the windows. "I... I was busy," muttered Lelouch before opening the front door again.

"What are you doing, you just came back!" Yelled Suzaku in protest as he aimed his hand towards Lelouch's arm as soon as he saw the other teen trying to leave.

"Don't touch me! Don't look at me!" Screamed Lelouch desperately as he jerked his arm away. His eyes widening in horror when the light was flicked on.

Everyone was standing, staring at Lelouch with shocked eyes, Gino, Shirley , Nina... Everyone.

"I... I told you not to look," gasped Lelouch as he placed his claw like hands on his knees.

The sclera of his eyes were completely black while his pupils were crimson. His hair was a mixture of it's original black color and gold. What were once hands, were more like metal claws while dull, grey wires ran across his bare arms.

Staggering back, Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Brother..." Whispered Nunnally at last, breaking the heavy layer of silence that laid upon the hallway.

"Nunnally..." Muttered Lelouch. For this one time only, he was glad that Nunnally couldn't see. Couldn't see him looking like this monster.

"Welcome back," she smiled, completely obvious to the tense surrounding she was in.

* * *

The next day, everyone sat quietly around the massive glass table in the dinning room. Lelouch had changed his form back to normal after that incident. Trying to forget that it even happened while Suzaku would sometimes glance at his friend. The breakfast was awkward with Gino trying to start up a conversation at random times. Attempting to flirt with Lelouch despite last night while Suzaku would growl at him.

"... And that is why you should never eat a pickle while drinking juice!" Declared Gino with a proud grin as Nunnally laughed at his silly antics.

"Of course we knew that," beamed Nunnally as she pushed her plate in front of her, signaling that she was finished. "Well I need to get changed now. I'll see you later. Maybe we could go to the shops?" She asked as Lelouch smiled towards her.

"Of course. Do you need any help getting ready?" Offered Lelouch as Nunnally shook her head.

"It's alright. I better get going though." She declined before walking up towards her room.

As soon as she left the room, all eyes were directly on Lelouch.

"How long have you been like that?" Questioned Shirley as her hands trembled.

"How much damage can you do when your in that weird armor, outfit, form thing?" Asked Kallen as she crossed her arms.

"How many chicks can you pick up with it..? Or is it to scary?" Pondered Rivilz as Lelouch sent him a glare.

Quietly, Nina asked, "who invented the armor?"

But was interrupted when Lelouch yelled, "enough!" Time passed as Sayoko took away the empty dishes. Everyone waited for him to answer. But then, a phone began ringing.

Flipping his phone open, Lelouch stared at it before sighing. "I only have a couple of hours before I have to go," he said while massaging his forehead. "Let's just go to the shops already."

* * *

Suzaku, Gino and Rivilz were holding four bags on each arm as the girls walked in front of them, chatting to Lelouch who was only holding one. The mall was quite busy with everyone getting ready for the up coming holiday. Christmas. The lights were dangling down from the blank ceiling while mini Christmas trees could be seen at certain points of the mall. Fake frost decorated the glass windows and some times on the ground.

"How much longer?" Groaned Rivilz as he closed his eyes tiredly. Three hours of shopping already passed by. Visiting all those shops... And they didn't even go to the place where he wanted them to go!

"Not much longer. Only an hour left," supported Suzaku as Gino sighed.

"I miss my comics," whined Gino as he tried to blow a strand of hair out of his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ehhh, to sum this up, I am giving up this fanfic now... ._.ll I don't know if you guys even want to know what happens at the end, but what basiclly happens is;**

After they finish shopping, they go back to the Lamperouge estate, only to find Schneizel waiting for them with his faithful servant, Kanon by his side. S.S, C.C, V.V, K.K appear as well, all of them trying to protect their master/mistress.

The estate gets wreaked as the phoenixes fight while Schneizel, who is also the devil watches with amusement but unfortunately Rivilz couldn't make it through all the attacks. Seeing Rivilz fall to the ground while soaked in blood, Gino and Nunnally take the rest of the Ashford kids to some where more safer, leaving only the devil, the black phoenix and the emerald phoenix. Though don't forget about S.S, V.V and Kanon.

Schneizel keeps giving the black phoenix more power, corrupting his mind and darkening his heart, making him into the perfect devil's slave. Suzaku is losing the fight badly, because he isn't given any extra power and that he doesn't really want to hurt Lelouch.

S.S is still trying to kill Lelouch but at the end V.V kills her when she was distracted, but she brought V.V down with her.

Kanon watches the fight with sad eyes while Schneizel is smirking. But all of a sudden he falls to the ground, a massive stab of pain making him feel weaker. Schneizel then explains to him that he drained Kanon's power so that he could give it to Lelouch. Because Schnitzel would never give up some of his own power to make Lelouch stronger.

A golden hue absorbs Lelouch and Suzaku, and some how, they end up standing in-front of Kallen(Ruby Phoenix), Gino(Sapphire Phoenix) and Nunnally(Golden Phoenix).

With the Black Phoenix trapped, the other our Phoenixes tries to bring back the Amethyst Phoenix. They force the Black Phoenix to remember who he loves, why he loves, and why he has to stop all this nonsense. With that, the war thing draws to a close. But what they didn't know is that the war is still going on, their own soldiers are still fighting.

But Schneizel doesn't want that ending, he wanted them to fight until there was only the Black Phoenix left. So he sets in a curse for them all, with out them knowing before he returns to his own kingdom.

At the end, they all live happily ever after. Suzaku is with Lelouch while Gino is with Kallen.

**Any way, I own nothing and I'm going to stay out of the fanfic writing business for a while ._.ll I owe two people a story which I have to write later for them and also, I have a geography project due soon .**

**Sorry! *runs away***


End file.
